


Space Dementia

by Calardes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Boxing, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Love, M/M, Pining, lots of rock song references, so sorry but chinese version only at this point, tony giving the tour 21st century pop culture, where bucky and tony are left alone at home
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calardes/pseuds/Calardes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a boxing lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“这样不行，Stark，出拳的时候需要顺势扭转肩膀才会更有力。”

 

然而此刻浑身浸满汗水的Tony Stark只想对着眼前的人翻个白眼，天知道他真的能把眼珠子转到脑后去。Bucky似乎也看出了他的不耐烦，但他唯一的反应只有短促一笑。

 

Tony在心里咬定那是个不屑的哼声。

 

“我们才刚开始呢，天才，”Bucky语调轻松地说道，不知怎么这让Tony感到万分恼火，就好像前一个半小时的训练对他来说不过像是吃了顿饭那么简单。“来吧，再出一拳试试，”他侧过身站稳，边说边指了指自己的右肩，“对准这里，就当你是在进攻对方的下巴一样出拳。”

 

Tony虽然一开始迟疑了片刻，但他绝对没打算放过这么个打中对方的机会，于是他最终还是照着Bucky所说的朝他肩膀打了一拳。

 

然而受了Tony愤怒一击的Bucky Barnes几乎没有移动，反倒是Tony甩着手叫了起来。“我操，Barnes，那简直跟打在石块上似的。这太让我怀疑你这只手臂是不是也是金属做的了。”

 

Bucky眯了眯眼，似乎想要说点什么讽刺的话，但最后他张开嘴的时候吐出来的只有“再来”这一个词。

 

Tony叹了口气，决心这次要多用点力气试试，不然看着那个家伙受了一拳还站在那里纹丝不动，实在是太伤自尊了。

 

他暗暗深吸了一口气，握紧了仍然有点发疼的拳头用力朝着Bucky的肩膀又来了一拳……他原本绝对会打中的，如果Bucky没有以让人措手不及的速度往后一退的话。拳头落空了的Tony一下子没站稳，忽然整个身子往前一倒，在最后一刻才好不容易站稳，没让自己的脸贴上Barnes的脚背。

 

去他的该死的Barnes。Tony在心里狠狠咒骂道，抬起头来一脸不可置信地瞪着Bucky。“刚才那他妈的算是怎么回事？”他叫道，一只手蹭了蹭快流到眼睛里的汗水。

 

“Stark，你的站姿不够稳，出拳的时候身体重心太往前倾了，所以没打中对方的时候就容易有这种麻烦。”

 

Tony最终没忍住那个翻白眼的冲动。“拜托，我知道拳击是怎么回事儿，行吗？”他抱怨道，“我以前和我的保镖对练过。”

 

“是吗，我怎么一点也没看出来。”Bucky的脸上浮现了一个嘲讽的微笑，这让Tony有种扑上去揍他一顿的冲动。然而理智告诉他，这个幻想在没有钢铁侠盔甲的情况下并不会成功。

 

“得了吧，我甚至搞不清楚我们 _到底为什么_ 要干这个。”Tony举起手模糊地示意了一下自己和Bucky之间的空间。

 

“Steve跟我说了，没带盔甲的时候你的自卫能力实在是让人担忧。”Bucky皱起眉头说道。

 

Tony心里一沉。

 

他知道Bucky说的没错，格斗训练这个要求甚至还是Tony自己向队长提出来的，但他怎么也没想到两周以后Steve就和Natasha还有Clint一起去执行什么潜行侦察任务。不过说真的，那个老冰棍的态度可比眼前这个好多了……当Steve走之前通知他，Tony Stark的日常格斗训练已经“交给了一个值得信赖的人”的时候，Tony怎么也没想到事情会变成今天这样。

 

“我天才的大脑总能应付到有盔甲的时候，”Tony最终说道，试图让自己听上去理直气壮，但从Bucky脸上的表情看来，这似乎没起什么作用，“再说了，我们怎么不用个沙包之类的？”

 

“沙包在练习对战技巧上没什么作用，天才的大脑。”Bucky干巴巴地说道，表情完全不为所动。

 

Tony冷哼了一声。“好歹沙包不会突然躲开，然后让你差点摔个狗吃屎。”

 

一丝笑容又回到了Bucky脸上，他一副“这不能怪我”的样子耸了耸肩。“下次得让你好好练练站姿和把持重心，Stark。”

 

一听到“下次”这个词，后面跟着的字Tony一个也没听进去。太好了，今天这事儿总算结束了！Tony一心欣喜地叹了口气，迅速剥下自己的拳击手套，扔出场外。他自己也翻出了对练场，一把拧开原本放在地上的水壶，朝喉咙里灌下了几口水。

 

Bucky注视了两秒Tony仰起头喝水的样子，然后才打断他：“好了，现在来做点俯卧撑。”

 

听了这话的Tony差点呛了一口水。“你说什么？不不不，我肯定我听错你的话了。真的，我现在得去洗澡，工作间里有一大堆事情等着我做。战争机器这两个月来的第一次升级必须得今晚之前完成，而且我还得给施工队 _再_ 打一次电话……两周以来的第二次了，顺便一提。噢，还有Pepper上周末交给我的那一桌子文件我还没有看完，而且你猜怎么着？我正好知道明天一早她就会踏着她那双浅红色的高跟鞋走进我的工作间，如果到那时候我还没有全部签完那些讨人厌的玩意，我保证就连你也阻止不了她朝我的脑袋扔鞋。现在你清楚了吧，Barnes？不是每个人都有时间做什么俯卧撑的——”

 

“Stark。俯卧撑。 _现在。_ ”Bucky语气不容拒绝地低吼道，直接挡住了Tony的去路。

 

Tony泄气地哀嚎了一声，知道自己如果不做完俯卧撑的话，这个顽固的混蛋是不会让自己安心工作的。于是他趴倒在地上，努力用双臂支撑起自己的身体，余光看到Bucky也跟着他一起在做俯卧撑。

 

这根本就不公平，Tony边做边忍不住想到，稍稍侧过脑袋看着对方左手背在背后，只用右手做俯卧撑，强壮的上肢肌肉紧绷着，稳稳地支撑着他的身体……

 

……这根本他妈的不公平。

 

等Tony撑着酸痛的双臂做完三十个俯卧撑的时候，他终于累得趴倒在地，感觉自己的腹部已经和地板黏为一体，根本不想起来。一旁的Bucky站起身来，朝他伸出了一只手。Tony犹豫了一会儿，但最后还是叹了口气，将自己的手滑入对方的手心里，让对方把自己拉起来。

 

“那我们周日继续？噢，当然了，如果你的身体 _实_ _在_ 承受不了这种练习，也是可以理解的……”Bucky一边故意说道——Tony知道他绝对该死的是故意的——一边挑衅般地看了Tony一眼。

 

“不，我 _完全_ 可以。”Tony几乎是咬紧牙关地说道，他可是钢铁侠，而钢铁侠从来不在挑战面前退缩……即使是Barnes这样幼稚的挑战面前也一样。“我们周日见。”

 

然后Tony转身迅速走向更衣室，假装没看见Bucky脸上得意的笑容。

 

 

＊


	2. 02

他们最终还是没等到周日见。

现在想起来，巴基觉得这大概和自己第二天晚上做了个噩梦有点关系。

也许你会以为一群超级英雄住在一起特别容易碰上面。但说实话，复仇者大楼不是一般的大，而且住在这里的所有英雄几乎都有着不同寻常的作息习惯。Bucky猜想Natasha对所有人的作息一清二楚。他毫不怀疑对于这样一个擅长于收集信息和侦查的特工来说，摸清楚队友的行踪和习惯早已成为了她的第二天性。

Clint喜欢坐在公共休息室里的巨大屏幕面前打游戏，如果Thor正好在地球上，他很可能会占据Clint旁边的那个位置和对方玩一晚上的“极地战队”。Clint邀请过Bucky一起练习射击。前两次他都委婉地拒绝了，然而Clint第三次邀请他的时候，Stark正好经过他们背后，开口的一句“嘿，押一百赌小鸟脑袋赢”引来了Bucky的一瞪。

Stark输掉了他的一百美元——毕竟他们打了个平手。

“下次我就不会再让着你了，大兵。”那时候的鹰眼边咧嘴笑着说道，边用力拍了拍Bucky的肩膀。Bucky没有躲开。如果他没记错，也是从那天起他对鹰眼的称呼就从Barton变成了Clint。

Stark还是Stark。

来到复仇者大楼的这一个半月以来，Bucky并没有与这位天才亿万富翁有什么过多的交流。和Stark在电视上表现出来的不一样，他远没有Bucky预想中的那么乐于交际。事实上，大部分时间这个发明家都会把自己关在工作间里，有时候远远超过二十四个小时都不曾见他出来过。

他刚来不久的时候，Steve曾带他进过一次工作间。里面各式他前所未闻的机器和新奇玩意儿都让Bucky印象深刻，但最让他感到好奇的是它们的创造者，以及他对机械显而易见的无限热情。在寻求过Bucky的同意之后，Stark让那个会说话的天花板（“噢，那是JARVIS，他管理着这栋大楼。”Steve曾经解释道）扫描了他的仿生机械手臂的构造，为了方便以后的修理和改进。

显然，Stark对他手臂的兴趣比对他本人的兴趣高得多。Bucky不确定自己应该对此做何反应。从那时候起，Bucky就有一种感觉——比起信任身边的人来说，这个男人更容易依赖于自己的机器。

从任何角度而言，他和Stark之间的关系最多称得上是“认识”，所以当Steve临走前把Stark每周的格斗训练交给他的时候，Bucky突然瞪大的眼睛毫不犹豫地表现出了他的惊讶。

“通常情况下我会拜托Nat或者Clint，”Steve这样解释道，“但很不幸地，神盾坚持我们三人一起行动。”

Bucky一时间想不出理由拒绝，虽然他清楚没人真的有办法拒绝美国队长的一个“小小的请求”。更何况，根据所有人的说法和他回忆起来的那点记忆，Bucky还是他最好的朋友。

他没有后悔答应这个请求。因为看着训练场里Stark半泄气地拖着精疲力尽的身体走动的样子比他想象的还要有趣。

他知道Banner一周以前收到了一个邀请，让他去犹他州的一个研究所进行他最新的基因研究……还是什么玩意的，当他解释的时候，Bucky很确定至少有一半的词他没有听说过。不管怎么说，在下个月之前他恐怕都不会回到塔里。

少了其他复仇者的复仇者大楼显得比以往更大更空旷。Bucky其实并不怎么在意，至少这样没有人会用充满期望或紧张的眼神小心翼翼地看着他，就好像在期待他回忆起以前的事情的同时又害怕他会突然崩溃。

有些时候，某些普通得不能再普通的东西也能带回最糟糕的记忆。大部分的记忆会让他恐慌不已，因为他不得不再次面对自己在这过去的七十年来到底是个什么样的怪物。他试图控制自己，但一阵阵的恶心和头晕不会放过他。Steve或者Natasha会找到他，而这种事情发生的时候，身边有个友好的面孔一遍遍告诉他“这不是你的错”会让他感到又内疚又难过。但最后，他还是会感激他们陪在自己身边。

在没有他们的情况下，Bucky不是特别确定自己会怎么应对这种事情。让他暗暗欣慰的是，至少最开始的时候，一切都安然无恙……直到那天晚上Bucky做了一个噩梦。 

他知道这一点是因为他惊醒的时候，自己正四肢僵硬地仰面躺在床的中央，虽然并没有任何东西压着他的胸口，他还是感觉肺部被紧紧压迫着。Bucky惊慌地试图抽了几口气，感觉自己的心跳不寻常地加快。

“Barnes中士，请问您需要帮助吗？我探测到您的各项体征都高于——”JARVIS的声音在黑暗中响起。

“不，我没事，JARVIS。”他快速打断那个有些机械的声音，试图让自己喘息平静下来。

一般来说，噩梦并不是什么寻常的事情，只不过这次的梦既不是某次九头蛇指派的暗杀，也不是自己从火车上掉下来时Steve的惊叫。一时间他忽然记不起来梦里到底是什么让自己一身冷汗地惊醒，但他对着眼前的黑暗眨了眨眼，刚才的画面便缓缓注回了他的大脑。

梦里他看着自己坐在一把靠背椅上，隐约的铁锈味和冰凉的触感告诉他这是把金属制的椅子，它载着自己悬浮在半空中，他目光所及的一切都是让人窒息的黑暗。不是他在夜里闭上双眼的时候所感受到的那种黑暗，而是某种能够触碰到的无边黑幕，不留缝隙地紧贴着他的皮肤。

接着，他身下的椅子就开始摇晃起来。一开始还只是轻微的震动，可马上震动的幅度就大得让他搭在扶手上的手指没法一直紧贴着那块冰凉的金属。虽然一直到他醒来的时候都没有发生，但不知怎么，梦里的他似乎万分确定自己要随着这该死的椅子从半空一直坠落，没有止境地掉入他无法逃离的黑暗里。

Bucky Barnes真的很讨厌坠落这种事儿，就算在梦里也一样。

他深深呼吸了一口气，不情愿地意识到自己今晚怎么都不太可能再次睡着了。于是他套上长睡裤，推门踏入被灯光照亮的走廊里。

等他来到空无一人的公共厨房里时，他也记不太清自己到底是为什么会跑到这里来。也许是因为这里的气息让他感觉安心。他清楚每一个橱柜里摆放的东西，也清楚Clint上周买的牛奶还剩了小半盒放在冰箱里，Banner的速冻煎饼仍然放在冰柜最上面一格，而Sam上次来复仇者大楼的时候带来的一袋子咖啡还放在桌子对面的柜子里，和Stark的高级咖啡摆在一起。

Bucky进来的时候没有开灯，双手交叉在胸前着靠坐在厨房里的矮橱柜上，目光注视着走廊透进来的暖色光，试图在这片熟悉的阴影里数着自己的呼吸。

……直到他听到一串往这个方向走来的脚步声。

Bucky松开了抱在胸前的双臂，脑海里立刻条件反射地回顾了一遍自己藏在厨房里的武器和手边最近的刀具。等他听出来那脚步声的主人正是这栋大楼的持有者的时候，Bucky终于放松了一点。

Stark身上穿着白色的背心，一件带拉链的长袖外套还松垮地围在他的腰上，而且看起来他脚上并没有穿鞋。他光脚踩着地板走进厨房的时候正好打了个大大的哈欠，顺手抓了抓沾着机油的黑发，让它们不可思议地变得比原来更乱了。

“J，开灯。”Stark一挥手，转身目不转睛地盯着台子上的咖啡机，似乎完完全全没有注意到厨房另一头的Bucky。

突然的灯光让Bucky眯起眼睛看着眼前的一切，正当他在犹豫是否应该跟那个对自己周遭完全无知的人打个招呼的时候，Stark正好抬起头，下意识地往这边看了一眼。Bucky看着那双原本半睁着的棕色眼睛猛然睁到最大，里面的困倦和睡意一扫而空。

“天杀的Barnes，”Stark倒吸了一口气后叫道，把刚才手里差点摔到地上的咖啡杯放到了桌子上，伸出舌头快速舔了舔唇上的咖啡，“你在这儿做什么？”

Bucky迟疑了片刻，却完全不知道怎么回答他，最后只好耸了耸肩。

“睡不着？”Stark咕哝了一声，又抬起杯子吞下一口咖啡，句子里的每个词都像是黏糊在了一起，“你们这些超级士兵睡得还真够少。”

Bucky不置可否地看了他一眼，虽然他猜测Stark也许明白他为什么睡不着，也许他还察觉到了Bucky此时的情绪有多不稳定——这个男人比许多人想象中的更有洞察力。

“作息古怪的可不是我，Stark，”Bucky评论道，稍微往亮处走了几步，最终决定也给自己来上一杯咖啡。他能感觉到旁边的Stark正打量着自己的一举一动，这让他有点莫名地烦躁。“终于决定从你的圣殿出来呼吸一口正常空气了？”

Stark轻哼一声，然后又清了清嗓子。“事实上，我正打算去休息室看个电影什么的，”他说道，Bucky能听出他在试着用他最漫不经心的语气说话，“你来吗？”

Bucky小口喝着自己手中的咖啡，没有转头看Stark。但有那么一刻他想要转身朝面前的人大吼大叫，告诉他“我清楚你在干什么，Stark——走开，让我一个人呆着”。他不需要任何人对他的同情，他也知道Stark从来不会一个人的时候在公共休息室里看电影。

也许有时候Stark能让自己听上去像个混蛋，但Bucky知道对方这次并没有做什么值得被人一把推开加上狠狠拒绝的事情。

最终Bucky叹了一口气，把最后一口咖啡喝完之后，用力把杯子放到桌子上，发出响亮的碰撞声。他看着Stark点了点头。

“好极了，我敢保证，那群家伙还没让你这个老冰棍接触多少正经的现代文化。我是说，我还真是想不出来，还能有谁比我更加适合这个任务呢？”Stark边说着，边拿着自己的的杯子走出厨房，Bucky只好跟在他身后走向公共休息室。

Bucky听着Stark絮絮叨叨地说着什么，渐渐意识到他的说话声意外地令人安心。“……搞不好你连ta’al是什么都不知道，更不用说——”

“Ta’al？那是什么？”

“说真的？”Stark带着一脸难以置信的表情，举起一只手做了一个奇怪的手势，然后面无表情地补充道，“‘生生不息，繁荣昌盛。’”

Bucky摇了摇头。“这看起来简直像是某个邪教的手势，Stark。”

Stark咳嗽了一声，然后几乎笑得喘不过气来。“哈。哈。我敢保证犹太人和瓦肯人听了你这话都不会太高兴的，Barnes，”Stark大笑着说道，“而且这实在太妙了——不，不我是说，太糟了，我们得立刻纠正这个可怕的错误。天哪，我简直无法想象没看过《星际迷航》的生活。”

于是Bucky看着Stark在大屏幕上打开了一个名字为“老冰棍的伟大现代视觉之旅”的影视播放列表，然后把它重命名为“老冰棍们的伟大现代视觉之旅”。他直接把屏幕拉到了S开头的电影和电视剧，Bucky注意到片名后面都跟着年份，其中两部《星际迷航》的电影的发行时间看上去比其他的都要近的多。

“Stark，这两部——”

“不不不不，这是重启后的玩意儿，我们不会看它们的！”Stark急切地摆了摆手打断Bucky的问题，“该死的，我敢保证这一定是Clint那家伙加进来的，根本一点儿品味都没有——”他瞥了一眼Bucky，原本在空中挥动的手猛然停了下来，嘴巴张张合合了片刻却没有发出声音，就好像他突然间不知道该说什么一样。

“我这么一说反而让你更想看了，是不是？”他最后一脸绝望地问道。

Bucky终于忍不住给了他一个小小的笑容。Stark叹了一口气，假装万分痛苦地把脸埋在自己的手掌里。“好吧，好吧，我们会看的，行了吗？”Stark用力往后一靠，整个人陷入了柔软的沙发里，然后指示JARVIS打开了一个剧集。

“今天恐怕是没有时间给你看《下一代》或者《深空九号》了，不过我们至少得先看几集原初系列。说真的，虽然以二十一世纪的角度来看，这里面的特效比用一堆砸碎了的乐高玩具当道具好不到哪去，但我猜对你这个四十年代的大兵来说大概也完全够了，”Stark接着叽里呱啦地说道，Bucky把视线从屏幕上移开了片刻，对着Stark冷哼了一声，“Steve甚至对科幻类型的片子没什么兴趣，但是没有人能抵挡星际迷航的魅力……”

最终他们看了原初系列里的两集，等Stark开始播放“重启的破玩意儿”之后，Bucky发现里面的特效立刻好了不止一个档次。

“嘿，呃……你知道俄国人不这么说英语的对吧？”Bucky边看着屏幕上的一个俄国小伙子带着夸张的口音说出密码，边有些迟疑地评论道。他等了几秒也没等到Stark机智的回应，这时候他才发现对方已经靠在枕头上睡着了。屏幕上所发出的亮光抚摸着他长长的睫毛，整个身子已经在沙发里舒服地缩成了一团。

“Stark？醒醒，你是不是该回床上睡？”他试图轻声叫醒对方，“Tony？”

没有回应。

他知道自己大概不应该把Stark一个人留在这儿，但他也不确定自己能不能进入对方的房间。犹豫了片刻之后，他还是选择把对方从沙发上抱了起来。

“我将很乐意指引您到Sir的房间，Barnes中士。”他抱着Tony起身的时候，JARVIS的声音突然响了起来。

“谢谢你，JARVIS。”Bucky轻叹了口气，然后说道。

等他把Tony……Stark送回房间的时候，太阳已经快要升起来了。在JARVIS把窗户调为挡光模式之前，Bucky瞥了一眼窗外高耸的摩天大厦和它们后面的一片橘粉色云层，太阳明亮的光辉正缓缓织入最后一丝夜色。

不知怎么，他站在那个已经黑暗下来的房间里，感觉世界是如此难以置信的明亮。

脑海里的《星际迷航》配乐一直到他回到自己的床上也没停下来。

 

*


	3. Chapter 3

周日下午，Tony准时从自己的工作间蹿出来。来到训练室的时候，他身上还穿着刚才那件背心。他并不意外地发现Bucky Barnes已经在里面了。呃——更准确地说，他在隔壁Tony专门设计的靶场里，用JARVIS给他设定的私人配置练习射击。

Tony走到观测窗前，注视着那个敏捷又精准地击中每一个移动靶子的身影。Bucky并没有穿着制服，他把黑色的长发束在脑后，只有几缕发丝还荡在他的脸颊边。Tony眯起眼睛仔细看了看Bucky手上的枪。噢，当然了，是他那把SIG-Sauer P220。是什么口径的来着？不，不太可能是9x19mm，按照他听到的子弹数来看也许是.45ACP的。

Tony有些出神地看着对方稳稳地握住铝制枪柄的右手，在脑中暗暗开始给Bucky设计一把更好的枪。作为前武器制造商，Tony见过无数次武器演示，但他不记得自己见过哪个人手持枪械的时候像Barnes那样，瞄准和射击如同呼吸一般熟练自如，就好像武器已经变成了他身体的一部分。

在Tony反应过来以前，Bucky枪里的又一轮子弹已经打完了。对方换弹匣的速度几乎比他见过的任何人都要快，黑色布料下的肌肉跟随着他的每个动作绷紧或拉伸，仿生臂上的金属片辗转交叠，滑动着反射出室内明亮的灯光。不知怎么，这让Tony突然感到一阵口干舌燥。

一定是今天没喝够咖啡……不，水，他是指水。他一边这么想着，一边重重吞咽了一下。Tony试图努力回忆自己上一次摄入除了咖啡以外的液体是什么时候，差点没有注意到靶场里的人已经解决了最后一个目标。

“你还打算站在那看多久，Stark？”

Tony看着对方从靶场的门边朝他走来，散下头发重新用手指梳理了一遍，Tony的目光立刻黏上了Bucky发间的金属手指。“我刚打算溜回工作间假装我忘了训练这事儿呢。”

“别费心了，天才，不管你躲到哪里我都会把你拽过来的，”Bucky面无表情地说道，示意了一下训练场，“来吧，我等不及看你精疲力尽地哀嚎的样子了，这可是我每周最大的乐趣。”

“天哪，Barnes，”Tony故作惊讶地大声说道，语气里带上惯常的嘲讽，“我真不知道我是该同情你，还是嘲笑你无趣得可怕的生活。”

然而不管他嚷嚷着抱怨了多少句，Tony最终还是半不情愿地跟着Bucky热身，试图无视对方“如果你少说几句话，说不定对你我都有好处”的评论。等Bucky终于决定他们准备得差不多了的时候，他递给了Tony一卷缠手带。

“今天来拳击对练试试。”Bucky一边宣布道，一边把自己那卷缠手带往空中一抛，让它们散开之后再一把接住。Tony看着他熟练地把黑色的布带往自己的右手手腕和指关节上缠了两圈，然后在每个手指之间各缠了一遍，最后再重新绕上手腕。

Tony看了一眼Bucky的左手。“等等，我想你不打算——” 

“我用右手就够了，Stark。”Bucky挥了挥自己缠好的右手，他随意的语气让Tony一脸佯装冒犯和震惊地张大了嘴。

“你最好给我个理由，让我不去现在就穿上盔甲狠狠揍你一顿，Barnes。”

“怎么啦？你是在承认，你非得躲在一身铁皮后面才能打得过我吗？顺便一提，”Bucky已经走向了对练场，转头看了Tony一眼，“押一百赌你还是打不过。”

“好，就这么说定了，Barnes，”Tony边戴上手套边朝着Bucky大叫着，“下次我穿着盔甲！你得用两个拳头！”

Bucky没有回头，但Tony觉得自己听到对方低声笑了起来。他光着脚跟在Bucky后面，翻身跨进对练场。

Bucky面对着Tony，后者深吸了一口气，摆好作战前的架势。两人先是试探般地周旋了一会儿，Tony能感觉到对方冷静的目光在不断地审视着他，似乎任何举动都没法逃得过那双蓝色的眼睛。紧接着，Bucky朝他点了点头，无声地丢出一句“尽管来吧，Stark”。

Tony尝试着保持一段距离向对方出拳，每次进攻之后都迅速往后退一步，好让自己处于相对安全的距离。虽然Bucky完全处于防守的状态，但是以他的速度来说，Tony万分怀疑任何距离都称不上安全。

Tony明白自己的谨慎会让他无法使用勾拳这样力度大的近距离拳法——等等，他可不想一靠近那家伙就被一拳打趴下。在现在的距离下，他知道自己左手直拳的力度虽然不比右手直拳，但是他认为自己能试着把头几次出击当成幌子，用右手直拳完成最有力的一击……呃，如果他能打得中的话。

他注视着对方钢蓝色的眼睛，有那么一刻，里面闪烁着的危险让他无法移开视线。他一想到危机感所带来的战栗是如何像地心引力一般吸引着他，一股肾上腺激素便在他体内迅速涌动。

第一次——也是目前唯一一次——他们试着让Bucky和复仇者一起战斗的时候，Tony近距离见过一次他打斗时的样子。他和Steve反反复复看过那次战斗的录像，其中伴随着无数关于Bucky行为模式的争论。

和现在带着玩味的姿态不同，敌人面前的Bucky Barnes的专注和机警让他脖子后面的寒毛都竖了起来。他知道那不仅仅是Bucky在战斗。他让几十年来冬日战士的习惯占有他，灌注他打斗中的一举一动。从那一刻起Tony就清楚地意识到，眼前这个人永远不可能真正把冬日战士从他的自我中分离，也许他最困难的一场战斗，会是试图控制另一部分的自己——

哎，等一下……我操。

“拜托，Stark，我知道你至少比这个强些吧。”显然Bucky也没有想到自己往Tony腹腔打了一拳，就让对方直接失去了重心，坐倒在地板上。

Tony疼得嘶了一声，狠狠瞪了Bucky一眼。“你就没想过，也许是你蓝得该死的眼睛分散了我的注意力？”

Bucky眯起眼睛审视了Tony片刻，然后爆发出一阵大笑。Tony从没见过Bucky那样笑，但他才不会承认这让他对那笑声一瞬间有点儿着了迷。

“集中注意力，Tony，”Bucky用脚碰了碰他的腿，嘴角仍然带着笑容，“这次别再被我美妙动人的眼睛干扰了。”

然而一直到Tony浑身酸痛地拖着身子走进洗澡间之前，他至少倒在了地上四次。他最后一次躺倒在地上的时候，Bucky朝他伸出了手。“我看今天就到这吧，Stark，”他说道，“我已经开始怀疑你是在故意倒在地上了。”

咳，Tony得澄清一下。他不是故意的。

等Tony穿着刚换上的Black Sabbath短袖T恤走进工作间的时候，JARVIS立刻通知他Rogers队长刚刚给他发送了加密讯息。

“好极了，让我们来看看老冰棍的地下任务怎么样了。”Tony说道，一只手打开了全息图，快速浏览着Steve简短的报告。看上去他们在捷克的调查进行的不怎么样，而且等明天转移地点之后，就很可能无法及时向Tony安全地发送讯息了。

Tony让JARVIS做了个记录，提醒他之后调查一遍德国境内离队长目前位置最近的生物工程实验室，因为后者提到他们手中的某个线索也许和其中一个实验室有关。

“Potts小姐请求通话，Sir。”JARVIS的声音平静地宣布道，Tony叹了口气，一挥手把有关Steve讯息的全息图拖到一边。

“接吧，J，”Tony说道，让身下的椅子左右旋转着，手指在键盘上飞快地敲打，在最后一刻把自己刚刚发送出去的邮件时间改成了上午，“下午好啊，我亲爱的Pepper——等等，在你提起之前，我只想告诉你上回那些被不小心烧毁的文件真的不是我没签完它们的借口！你看我早就已经把电子版的全发到你那儿了——”

“是吗，Tony？接下来你是不是就要告诉我，我收件箱里奇迹般漏点开的那封显示上午发来的邮件不是你半分钟前发来的？”

“呃，不是？”Tony试图让自己不要听上去像是被抓了个正着，但他早该知道这种小把戏不可能瞒得过Pepper的眼睛。

电话另一边的Pepper轻叹了一口气，“那件事我先不找你算账了，Tony。其实这次我想找你谈的和这个没什么关系。”

“噢，那可真是……让人安心啊，”Tony略带迟疑地说道，脑袋里飞快地回想着到底是什么事儿会让Pepper周日下午突然找上他，“我向你保证，我绝对没有把公共厨房炸掉，也没有给咖啡机装上机械腿之类的玩意儿——至少还没有——”

“Tony，”Pepper带着警告的语气打断他，“是关于收购那个仿生科技企业公司的事情，他们坚持条件谈判的时候你亲自在场。”

“Pep，我实在看不出这有什么必要。我是说，谁都清楚现在真正掌管SI的是你，”Tony迅速说道，“而且，你知道我答应过队长，不会留下Barnes一个人在这里的。”

“要是你担心Barnes先生的话，也许Sam或者Rhodey可以来大楼住上几天？拜托，Tony，只是去两天科罗拉多的黑梅萨而已，”Pepper耐心地说道，“如果你不打算去的话，我怀疑他们会拒绝签署合同——”

Tony皱起眉头。“那就试着把日期改到队长他们回来之后，要是他们不愿意，也许这事儿就不用谈了。”

Pepper明显犹豫了片刻。“我会试试的，Tony，”她最后说道，“你看起来比平时还要疲劳，想告诉我这是怎么回事儿吗？”

“你该去问Barnes，”Tony装模作样地翻了个白眼，但他和Pepper都知道他的抱怨不过是半心半意的罢了，“任何人被四次击倒在地上都会感觉累得不想再爬起来的。”

Pepper的脸上露出了一个充满喜爱的微笑，这让Tony的心莫名一动——有那么一段低沉又不理智的时间，他曾以为Pepper或许再也不会这样对他笑了。“看来你们相处得不错，而且运动对你很有好处，”她说道，“也许他还能说服你多呼吸一下工作间外面的空气，或者至少让你意识到吃饭是人类生活所需的活动。”

“得了，Pep，”Tony一脸不以为然地摆了摆手，漫不经心地拨拉起一个旧全息图像文件，修修改改着上面的手枪设计，“我知道你肯定有催我进食或者睡觉更重要的事情要做。”

“说起这个，我发誓如果JARVIS再通知我你超过40个小时没有睡觉的话，我绝对会来工作间把你狠狠揍一顿，再给你一针能让你睡上十五个小时的麻醉，”Pepper摆出了她那副‘我绝不是在开玩笑’脸，“别以为我不会这么干，Tony。噢，顺便替我向Barnes先生问个好。”看到Tony点了点头之后，她就挂断了电话。

Tony叹了口气，让身子陷入靠背椅里，一只手臂撑在扶手上，另一只手摆弄着不同手枪型号的全息影像模型。

“J，调查一下Pepper提到的那家企业，一有什么不对劲的地方就告诉我，”Tony指示道，“对了，顺便给爹地来点音乐。”

“也许Rock ’n’ Roll Train能让您心情更加愉快，Sir，”JARVIS回复道，充满节奏感的电音吉他前奏立刻震动着工作间里的空气，“以及，Barnes中士正在试图进入您的工作间。”

Tony心里疑惑着对方突然来找他的原因，一脸惊讶地迅速抬起头。啊，工作室的门口果然站着一个头发仍然湿漉漉的Bucky Barnes。

 

＊


	4. Chapter 4

当Bucky走进厨房的那一瞬间，他并没有意识到五秒钟后他只能干巴巴地对着几乎空空如也的冰箱眨眼。

……简直完美。他边这么想着，边缓慢而绝望地合上了冰箱门。

好吧，他知道Banner的速冻煎饼仍然在那，但他到现在还没有把它们拿出来和黄油一起扔到煎锅里是有原因的——Bucky可一点儿也不想让博士一回来就变绿。

一时间，他有些饿到不知所措。

也许……也许他应该去问问看Tony Stark关于晚餐的事情。

在询问过JARVIS之后，他毫不意外地发现对方已经回到了工作间里。他叹了一口气，乘电梯来到Stark的工作间那层楼，即使刚出电梯他也能听到从工作间内传来的音乐声。

当对方意识到他正略带尴尬地站在门边的时候，脸上露出了惊讶的神色。显然Stark没有想到他会这么快又见到Bucky。

“出什么问题了吗？”

Bucky摇了摇头。“我，呃，”他开口说道，“我不觉得公共冰箱里的食材够一顿晚饭的了。”

“噢。当然了……晚饭。”Tony的语气听上去像是他根本没有预料到Bucky会说出这么一句话，但他很快就反应了过来，“你要是饿了的话，我想我们可以来点外卖。你觉得披萨怎么样？你想吃吗？等等那句是废话，谁不想吃披萨。”

Bucky面无表情地点了点头——说实话这个时候他真的一点也不在乎吃什么，只要足以下咽就行。

“好极了，我知道布鲁克林有家开了四十多年的意大利披萨店，他们家的那不勒斯披萨绝对会是你吃过最好吃的！虽然他们不接受电话订餐，不过幸运的是我和Dom已经是好多年的朋友了，这种时候总是有那么一点儿特权……你说是吧，JARVIS？”Tony毫不停顿地说道，“帮我们定平时量的双份行吗？这时候让Happy过去的话应该正好能拿上。”

“当然，Sir，”JARVIS回应道，“我会立刻通知DeMarco和Hogan先生的。”

“谢啦，J，”Tony说道，然后侧过头看了一眼Bucky，“如果你想的话，可以在这里等……如果你不介意我接着放音乐的话。”

Bucky迟疑了片刻，决定在附近的一把椅子上坐下来，小心地打量着工作间和自己上次来的时候有些什么区别。“不介意，”他最终说道，目光回到了Tony身上，朝对方做了一个模糊的手势， “这是什么？”

“你是指这个音乐？”Tony反应了片刻才问道，Bucky点了点头，“没人跟你提到过吗？这可是我唯一的挚爱：摇滚乐。”

Bucky难以想象Tony Stark会把‘唯一的挚爱’这个词用在除了机械以外的任何事物上 。

“嘿，说真的，” Tony往椅背里重重地一靠，两只脚抬起来搭在自己的桌子上，“这七十年来你错过了不少好东西，比如说The Beatles之类的——对了，我敢说你对伟大的摇滚乐还一窍不通。”

“其实Clint给我听过——”

“别，别别别，我记得我用的形容词是‘伟大的’，比如现在这首AC/DC的Thunderstruck，”Tony立刻举起一只手打断他，Bucky挑起一边的眉毛，“小鸟的品味在这栋楼里应该被禁止。”

Bucky眯起眼睛，试图听出疯狂的节奏里那副沙哑嗓音到底在唱什么，只不过除了“被雷劈 (Thunderstruck)”和“㖿㖿㖿 (Yeah, yeah, yeah)”以外的部分，他都不是特别能确定。

“不怎么样？好吧，我得承认，不是每个人都有我这么好的音乐品味的，”Tony朝他咧嘴一笑，“J，给我们可怜的好中士来点儿白色专辑＊！呃，也许跳过最前面的几首是个好主意……”

下一刻，与之前完全感觉完全不一样的音乐响了起来，不仅节奏比上一首慢了许多，歌手的声音似乎也……没有那么声嘶力竭。Tony的脸上带着满足的笑容，手指在裤腿上轻轻敲打着节奏，跟着音乐唱了起来。“我如此疲惫，一直没有入睡 (I’m so tired, I haven’t slept a wink)——”

Bucky轻哼了一声。 “这真是难以置信地适合你，Stark。”他评论道，看着Tony随着音乐晃动的身子忍不住笑起来。

Tony侧过身子看着Bucky，眼神无声地询问着他的意见。

Bucky耸了耸肩说：“还不错，我想。”

不知怎么，这让Tony的眼睛熠熠发光。“哈，我就知道你的品味迟早会跟上来的，James！”他兴奋地说道，“下面试试Led Zeppelin怎么样？1968年组建的英国乐队？我敢说我已经好一阵子没有听Black Dog了。”

Bucky一开始不能确定自己是否真的会喜欢上摇滚乐，但是Led Zeppelin的歌让他有一点儿动摇了。等Tony放起Aerosmith的歌曲时，Bucky不可思议地发现自己有些被Dream On的歌词吸引住了。

“美国摇滚，”Tony解释道，双眼注视着工作桌上的一个屏幕，手指在平板键盘上快速地舞动着，从Bucky的角度看不到屏幕上显示了些什么，“许多人都说这是美国有史以来最好的摇滚乐队。不过，如果我是你的话，是绝对不会想和那些Metallica的头号粉丝们吵起来的。”

“Metallica？”

Tony回过头来看了他一眼。“81年的乐队，呃，没准你真的对重金属感兴趣，谁知道呢？别忘了提醒我一会儿给你听听Fade to Black，”Tony说道，“不过在这之前我还想给你听点别的。”

然后Tony显然飞快地完成了手边的事情，因为他整个身子都转过来面对着Bucky。“J，给我们来首Black Sabbath的Iron Man。”

Bucky感到自己惊讶地挑起了眉毛，一脸‘这他妈是来真的吗，Stark？’的表情瞪着Tony，然而后者只是从椅子上蹦了起来，压低了声音跟着唱起了歌。

“他已经疯了吗？他还能看得见吗 (Has he lost his mind? Can he see or is he blind)? ”Tony的声音比平时更加充满了戏剧性，几步跨到旁边的工作台旁边，顺手拿起一个扳手当作话筒，“他能走路吗，还是说他一动就会倒下 (Can he walk at all, or if he moves will he fall)?”

说真话，Bucky不讨厌这音乐——他喜欢尝试新东西——而且歌词也跟他想象中的大不一样。

但最重要的，Bucky想，是他内心深处其实有点喜爱这个两只手紧握着扳手话筒唱歌的Tony Stark。他看上去如此放松又投入，显然Tony对摇滚乐的万丈热情简直不亚于他对机械的喜爱。如果没人打断他的话，Bucky怀疑Tony能够一刻不停地谈论整整一天的摇滚乐。

也许听着音乐和Tony Stark解说能让时间过得比平时更快。因为在他意识到之前，Hogan已经把他们的晚餐带到了工作间里，Bucky这才回想起自己正是因为这个才来到Tony的工作间的。“好好享受你的晚餐，Boss！” 

“希望你没忘了给自己也带一份，Happy。”

Hogan出工作间之前朝Tony摆了摆手。“当然啦，Boss，纽约里没有一个人会错过吃一顿Di Fara的机会。” 男人对Tony说道，后者给了他一个大大的笑容。

Tony打开餐盒和披萨纸盒的时候，香味四溢的热气让Bucky咽了咽口水。他抓起一片那不勒斯披萨塞进嘴里，几乎没有咀嚼地吞下了一大口。Tony说得没错，这确实是他吃到过最棒的披萨。

等Bucky快速吃下第二块披萨的时候，工作间里的音乐声又变了，女声的主唱和轻快的旋律听上去和其他歌都不那么一样。

“4 Non Blondes的What’s Up，”Tony边忙着把帕尔马干酪虾塞进嘴里，边嘟嘟囔囔地说道，“虽然我得说，他们恐怕也就这首歌能听，但对于一个乐队来说，这么一首就完全够了。”

虽然Bucky大部分的注意力都集中在眼前美妙的意大利食物上，但他仍然忍不住仔细听了听歌词。也许这听上去不那么像Tony一般会喜欢的曲子，不过Bucky大概能理解为什么对方对这首情有独钟。

“能再放一遍吗？”Bucky在他来得及阻止自己之前问了出口。

显然Tony也和他一样惊讶，但他还是立刻说了一句：“你听到他的话了，J。”紧接着，轻快的吉他声再次从头响起。

Bucky发觉自己跟着旋律轻声哼了起来，一抬头却突然发现自己的目光对上了Tony大大的棕色眼眸，对方脸上带着难以置信的笑容。Tony舔了舔嘴唇，然后跟着旋律放声大唱。

“……走出门外，我感到了真正的快乐，所以我发自肺腑地尖叫 (And I step outside, and I take a deep breath and I get real high, and I scream at the top of my lungs)！”Tony闭上双眼，一把拿起刚才的扳手，对着它假装陶醉地唱道。

“这到底是怎么回事 (What’s going on)？”Bucky小声跟着他唱出歌词，身体像Tony那样在椅子里晃动。

等到他们听起第三遍的时候，Tony已经跳上了工作台，手中装作抱了把吉他的样子弹了起来，身边闪闪发亮的蓝色全息图像映照着他。他把手上的话筒——扳手——抛给了Bucky，后者伸手接了过去，用比原唱低了一个八度的声音唱了起来。

“……我仍要努力去翻越那希望的高山，为了让人生更有意义 (Trying to get up that great big hill of hope, for a destination)。”

Tony睁大眼睛凝视着终于再一次唱到尾声的Bucky，然后大声笑了起来。“我向你们介绍——摇滚天王James Barnes！”他朝着天花板大叫了一声，跳下工作台，“来吧，我真的得给你介绍介绍Queen，不然我都不好意思告诉别人是我给你科普的摇滚。”

结果，在接下来的两个小时里，两个人听遍了Tony最喜欢的乐队里最喜欢的歌曲。在他们不谈论音乐的时候，Tony给他看了最近给钢铁侠装甲做的升级，还有他给Clint重新设计的一套箭头。等到最后Tony说起他是怎么从他马里布豪宅的废墟里拖出Dummy的时候，Bucky突然发觉，他难以停止注视那双闪动着骄傲和喜爱之情的棕色的眼眸。

看着这样的Tony，Bucky感到一阵难得的轻松。就好像在这个天才兼亿万富翁身边的时候，他不需要假装自己是任何人，不是冬日战士，不是Barnes中士，也不是记忆缺失的Bucky……仅仅是他自己。

那天晚上Bucky躺在自己安静的房间里，忍不住有那么一点儿想念起乐声嘈杂的工作间来。于是他开口问：“嘿，JARVIS，你能再为我放一遍What’s Up吗？”

“当然了，Barnes中士，”JARVIS立刻回答道，声音几乎没有起伏，“也许您会想知道，之前Sir在工作间里的时候已经为您添加了一张播放列表，里面的歌曲是按照您之前表示过的喜好程度排列的。”

Bucky凝视着黑暗的天花板，渐渐弯起嘴角。“谢了，JARVIS，”他低声说道，在渐渐响起来的音乐声中合上双眼。

谢谢你，Tony。他默念着，让那股难以抵抗的睡意像浪潮一样带走了他。

一夜无梦。

 

＊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊ “白色专辑”事实上是The Beatles同名专辑，因为专辑封面的简洁白色设计被泛称为白色专辑，被许多人认为是他们最好的一张专辑。


	5. Chapter 5

Tony第二天的时候就打电话预定了足够全体复仇者消耗整整一周的食材。然而过了二十分钟之后，他又让JARVIS取消了一半的订单。

在Bucky出门晨跑回来之前，新鲜的食材就已经塞了满满一冰箱。呃，这恐怕是为什么在那之后的几天，Tony都会发现自己的工作间里有时候会多出一盘子食物，还有一个站在他面前沉默着迫胁他吃下的Bucky Barnes。

周三一大早，Tony从那场无聊到让人发疯的董事会上回来的时候，他一心只想着把自己之前没来得及喝光的大半壶咖啡统统灌入喉咙里。可等他走进厨房的时候才发现咖啡壶里连一滴咖啡也没有剩下，等待着他的只有一个在平底锅前忙碌的Bucky。对方正好在此刻把一份刚刚做好的西部煎蛋饼倒进白色的瓷盘里，然后递到了Tony面前。

“你喝了我的咖啡。”Tony脱口而出，下意识地接过了盘子。

Bucky一脸平静地指了指Tony手上的煎蛋饼，说：“而你刚刚接受了我的歉意。”

Tony冷哼一声，走到抽屉旁拿了一副刀叉后坐在桌前。“随你怎么说，Barnes，我的咖啡可不是那么好补偿的——”Tony边说边吞下一口煎蛋饼，“——耶稣天杀的基督。这真他妈的好吃，Barnes。你从没说过你会做煎蛋饼。猜猜怎么着？我也会做，真的。呃，别用那副表情看着我，谢谢。Pepper吃过我做的煎蛋饼！”

“当然，我毫不怀疑Potts小姐为你精湛的厨艺感到印象深刻。”Bucky讽刺道，把番茄酱的罐子放在Tony面前。

“那次飞机上的材料有限！所以我得说，烧焦了一半绝对称不上是我的错！”Tony叫道，这让Bucky低声笑了起来。

“随便你怎么说，Stark，我的煎蛋饼不是一般人能做得出来的。”

Tony瞪了Bucky一眼，但最后还是沉默地往嘴里塞下一口煎蛋饼表示同意。

也许……也许他和Bucky真的能成为朋友，能够和对方坐在厨房里展开一段正常对话的念头让Tony莫名地高兴……

……直到那天晚上的时候，Tony才开始觉得，厨房什么的也许有点糟糕。

他早该知道和Bucky单独两人生活在大楼里远没有他预想中的那么平静。事实上，Tony根本不想要什么平静的生活，但他绝对没有想要体验这种事情。

半夜Tony突然间被JARVIS的声音叫醒的时候，他正躺在工作间里的沙发床上。如果没记错的话，这是三十个小时以来他第一次睡着超过了九十分钟。

他呻吟着试图睁开眼皮，边打了个大大的哈欠边问：“怎么了，J？”

“Sir，我相信Barnes中士需要您的帮助，”JARVIS的声音里带着一个人工智能所能表现出来最大程度的急切，光是这一点就让Tony一下子从半梦半醒的状态彻底清醒过来，“他的各项生理特征符合急性焦虑症的症状。”

哦，糟糕。Tony重重吞咽了一下，瞪大了眼睛。他以最快的速度从沙发上蹦起来，连鞋都没顾着穿上就快步走出了工作间的门。电梯已经在走廊尽头开着门等候他了。

“JARVIS，他在哪？”Tony几乎是冲入电梯里，没有试图保持自己声音的平静。

“公共厨房里，Sir。”JARVIS回答道。

Tony在电梯内站定，点了点头。“带我去。”

他很焦躁。Tony暂时没有更好的词来形容自己现在的心情。他经历过的焦虑症发作次数多到让他对那感觉记忆犹新。

Tony清楚自从Bucky搬进大楼以来，出现这种状况的时候JARVIS会通知Steve或者Natasha。他明白自己的位置，从来不插手关于Bucky的事情——那是Steve最好的朋友，不是他的。

但现在谁都不在他身边，只有Tony。

等Tony跑到公共厨房门口的时候，他发现厨房地上撒了一地的水和玻璃碎片，洗手台里的水龙头仍然开着。里面的Bucky正一只手撑着墙，弯曲着身子往垃圾桶里控制不住地干呕着。Tony万分不安地注意到Bucky的身体在明显地颤抖着，颈上和脸上的汗水粘腻着他的黑发。

Tony从没见过他这样失措的样子。

Bucky停止干呕的时候，他跌跌撞撞地走到水池边埋下头去，让水流冲洗着自己的脸和长发，背部的衣物也被浸湿了一大块。一会儿之后他还没有停止的迹象，Tony便迅速小心翼翼地避开地板上的玻璃碎片，走到Bucky旁边试着把水关掉。

对方猛然抬起头看向Tony，有那么狂躁的一瞬间他似乎没有认出Tony来。可紧接着，Bucky立刻意识到了站在他面前的是谁，面孔因为惊慌和痛苦瞬间扭曲。说真的，Tony再也他妈的不想见到谁带着这么一副表情看着他了。

“走开——”Bucky声音低哑地吼道，挥动着一只手臂试图赶走面前的人。Tony吓了一跳地往后退了一大步，结果一只脚直接踏在了玻璃碎片上。

噢，这真他妈的要命——我一定要把这厨房里所有的杯子换成塑料的。Tony在心里哀嚎道，顿时做了一个鬼脸，控制着自己不叫出声来。此时他万分希望自己五分钟前从沙发上跳下来的时候穿了鞋。

一边的Bucky似乎没有注意到Tony的异样（光是这点就让Tony感到事情实在是太不妙了），一只手紧紧抓着洗手台的边缘。他的呼吸急促而破碎，如同快窒息了一样挣扎着吸入空气，背靠着水池慢慢坐到地上。

好吧，玻璃碎片什么的得等等，现在眼下有更需要Tony注意力的事情。

他不是太清楚Bucky到底想起了什么造成了他的焦虑症发作，但他打赌那八成和九头蛇撇不开关系。

“Bucky，”Tony企图冷静地说道，和对方稍微保持了一段距离，“Bucky，听我说，你现在很安全，我保证没有人能伤害你。放松下来，跟着我呼吸好吗？”

Tony作出吸气呼气的动作，指示着Bucky跟随他的动作呼吸。后者的气息仍然颤抖着，目光迟迟不肯看向Tony，似乎胶着在了他面前的地板上。

“离开。”Bucky低声说道，声音比Tony能想象的还要痛苦，这让他皱起眉头。

“然后呢？让你独自一人经受这个？”Tony问道，一只手烦躁地插入自己发间，“我不会这么做的，Bucky。我不能。”

对方绝望地呜咽了一声，终于抬头看向了Tony。那双蓝灰色的眼睛里有什么在灯光下发亮，他愧疚和悲怮的目光让Tony的身子不自主地轻微抽动了一下。

“Tony……”他的声音比之前还要沙哑，Bucky的语气几乎称得上是恳求，似乎光是吐出这个名字就能让他万分痛苦。Tony认得那语气，他知道一个对自己曾经的所作所为感到无比后悔的人才会这样说话。

这让Tony突然明白了对方到底是记起了什么。

他的父母。

Tony用力咬紧牙关，扎破脚底的玻璃碎片此刻只让他感到一片片麻木。他蹲下身来，慢慢靠近Bucky，视线一刻也没有离开那双蓝色眼睛。

“我绝不会伤害你，放松，”Tony轻声说道，单膝跪坐在Bucky面前，“Bucky，你知道我父母的死不能怪你。事实上，一切暗杀的罪魁祸首只有九头蛇，但绝不是你。”

Bucky扭头避开了Tony的目光，身体不自觉地往后缩了缩，于是Tony决定暂时保持现在这个距离。

“我杀了他们，Tony——”他哽咽地说道。

“是九头蛇，而不是你，”Tony毫不犹豫地纠正道，“你只是恰好被真正的罪犯当成了武器。几十年来，我都是抱着这是场事故的心态来对待他们的死。我知道你，James Barnes，是绝不会在知道自己在干什么的情况下做出这样的行为的。任何一个有理智的人都不会、也不该怪你。”

“如果……如果从火车上掉下来那时候我死了，也许他们就不会是现在这样。”

“如果你死了，顺便一提，我很高兴你没有，我十分肯定九头蛇还会让另一个人完成同样的任务，”Tony缓缓说道，“想想看，你能够怪罪一个被彻底洗脑的人所做的事情吗？”

“可是这不一样，Tony。当你成为了那个被洗脑的人，一切都不一样，”Bucky低声说，声音紧绷着，“就像Steve一样，你不……你不会理解……”

Tony重重地叹了一口气。

“不幸的是，我理解。也许Clint比我更明白你的感受，但我理解，”他疲惫地说，挪过去和Bucky一起背靠着水池，右肩稍稍蹭着对方的金属臂，“因为不管怎么说，制造武器的人比武器本身更应下地狱 。”

他没有侧头看对方的表情，但他知道Bucky在听。

Tony不确定自己该怎么提起关于Obadiah的事情，但Bucky需要知道……他不是一个人。

于是他告诉Bucky，一个他视为亲人的人是如何私下把他制造的武器卖给恐怖分子，让无数无辜血债都永远记在了他的头上，还有自己是怎么被关在那个沙漠中的山洞里，差一点永远死在了那里。虽然Bucky有权限查看所有正式复仇者的档案，但Tony很确信自己档案里的内容远没有这么详细。

“也许我逃出来了，”他说道，深深吸了一口气，“但是没有人比我更清楚，有一部分的Tony Stark被永远地留在了那个山洞里。而且，Bucky，这一切都是在我完全清醒的时候发生的。我信任了那个该死的畜生，那些因此丧生的无辜之人都是因我而死。”

“所以，是啊，我想我理解。我理解被人利用甚至强迫着去干最糟糕的事情是什么感觉。”他看向Bucky，发现对方也在注视着他，灰蓝的眼睛被难以捉摸的情绪覆盖着。

我也明白永远无法原谅你自己是什么感觉。Tony想道，但他没有说出口，他最终说出来的只有“我知道这很困难，我也没想到我有一天会对别人说出这句话，Buck，但是——你得让它过去。”

对方明显地犹豫了一会儿，似乎在挣扎着想要说出些什么。“我很抱歉，Tony。”Bucky最后说。

Tony一时间有一点不确定他到底是为哪件事感到抱歉，到底是他的父母，阿富汗的山洞，还是他每天看向镜子里的时候得承受的那种藏匿在层层表面下的钝痛感。也许是全部。

“是啊。我也是，”Tony给了他一个半心半意的微笑，一只手伸向脚底试图拨开某块玻璃碎片，“现在，如果你不介意的话，我得收拾收拾脚上的这场小小的惨剧。”

Bucky的眼睛猛然看向了Tony被玻璃扎破的脚底，担忧的神色立即浮上了他的面容，但更多是在惊异自己没有早点发现。“Tony——”

“呃，别在意这个，没什么大不了的。”Tony扶着洗手台站起身来，一只脚往前跳了几步，试图打开最上面的橱柜拿出急救包来。

“我来。”Tony听到Bucky低沉的声音，对方的身体贴在他身后，比他更早一步够到了常年备在厨房里的急救包。Bucky拉开一张椅子，示意让Tony坐下，然后半蹲在地上用镊子清理干净伤口上的玻璃碎渣。

Tony目不转睛地盯着全神贯注的Bucky，在后者用酒精擦拭伤口的时候忍不住‘嗷’了一声。“嘿，Buckaroo，我说你以后该不会躲着我吧？”Tony语气故作轻松地问道，Bucky的身子不自然地动了动，“真的吗？在我跟你分享了这么多人生经历以后？你要是见了我就绕道走的话，这对我自尊心的打击可是毁灭性的。”

Bucky沉默了一会儿，仔细给Tony的脚缠上纱布，然后叹了一口气。“我尽力，Tony。”

“好极了，Bucky Buck，那么等会儿我们应该一起去看一遍《星球大战》——”Tony边说着边准备从椅子上下来，但是Bucky冰凉的金属手掌轻轻握住了他的脚，让他好好呆在椅子上。

“别动。”Bucky命令道，转身开始收拾地上的玻璃碎片和水渍。不知怎么，这让Tony一时间张大着嘴却说不出话来。

等Bucky把他抱起来往外走的时候，Tony终于忍不住叫起来。“哎等等，我自己能走！”他半心半意地抵抗道，“还有，公共休息室不在那边！”

“我知道，”对方不紧不慢地说道，Tony惊奇地发现一个小小的笑容缓慢地爬上了Bucky的嘴角，“今天太晚了，你该去睡一会儿。”

Tony大声抱怨着，两只手固执地交叉在胸前，但除此之外并没有多做什么反抗。

“明早十点以前别醒来，”把他放到床上后走往门边的Bucky突然停下来，回头说了一句，“晚安，Stark。”

“遵命，Barnes中士。”Tony朝他翻了个白眼。

也许今晚没有他想象中的那么糟。Tony这么想着，把手伸到脚上轻轻触碰着缠了一圈又一圈的纱布。

 

＊


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky Barnes没有在躲着Tony。

真的，他发誓。

他只不过是两次拒绝了和Tony一起看《萤火虫》还有《权力的游戏》的邀请，加上礼貌地回绝了一起吃泰国菜外卖的提议而已，这根本称不上是在躲他……对吧？

Bucky并不是不想和Tony接触，只是他一想到自己曾经对Tony造成过的伤害，他就难以忍受和对方长时间相处带来的愧疚感。这几天来他们最长的一次交流只包含了十句话（他绝对没有在数），其中八句都是Tony说的，他自己则贡献了“不用了，Tony”和“或许下次”。

也许Tony终于接受了他的暗示，也许他只是放弃了，但接下来的两天里那位天才发明家终于没再提议过什么。

然而第三天晚上快十点的时候，Tony突然敲响了他的房门。

“你有空吗？”Tony踌躇了片刻才开口说道，脸上的表情混合着期待和那么一点儿不自在，“我需要你的帮助。”

Bucky下意识地迅速扫视了一遍Tony，在确认他没有受到身体上的伤害之后才再次看向对方的眼睛。“怎么了？”

“有件事情……我需要你的意见，”Tony试图解释道，在看到Bucky犹豫着想要回绝的表情之后又加上一句，“是关于队长的。”

Bucky睁大了双眼，原本摆在胸前的双臂现在松开了，垂在他身体的两侧。“现在？”他叹了一口气后问道，看着面前的Tony点了点头。

Bucky不是个混蛋，所以或许他能在Tony需要他帮忙的时候收起一会儿个人感情。而且事情显然还关系到Steve——这让他更没有理由拒绝了。他忍不住想到Tony也一定清楚这一点。

“我们需要出门，所以，呃，”Tony边说边看了一眼Bucky穿在身上的衣物，“也许你会想换件衣服。”

Bucky扬起了一边的眉毛，快速低头看了一眼自己身上的睡裤和背心，然后同意道：“好吧，给我几分钟。”

Tony往后退出门外等他，Bucky这才走到衣橱旁试图选出一件合适外出的衣服。说实话，他并没有太多的选择。他一边换上一件长袖卫衣和一条带着许多个口袋的长裤，一边思索着到底是什么事情需要这个时候出门。检查好自己身上藏好的武器之后，Bucky才通知Tony他准备好了。

没一会儿之后，Bucky就沉默地跟着Tony坐进了对方最喜欢的跑车里，随着车子渐渐驶入纽约初夏的夜色。Bucky没有问起他们的目的地，只是耐心地听着Tony边开着车边说起Banner博士这段时间里在犹他取得的研究进展，其中时不时穿插着几句对于纽约交通的嘲讽。

Bucky调整了一下自己的坐姿，让身体紧紧贴住椅背，然后稍微在座位里下滑了一些。他的目光大部分时间都看向自己右侧的车窗，光滑的玻璃在透出城市灯火的同时，还隐隐约约反射着Tony的侧影。

“嘿，大兵，别以为我没发现你在偷偷摸摸地看我的倒影，”Tony突然说道，语气里带着一丝戏谑，“说真的，我本人就坐在这儿呢！你爱怎么看都行，我又没打算拦着你。”

Bucky终于转过头来瞪了他一眼，却发现Tony的脸上带着一个大大的笑容。“有那么一刻我还以为你放弃当一个自以为是的混蛋了呢，Stark。”他反击道。

Tony轻笑出声，看上去很高兴Bucky终于说了一句话。

“我们又回到‘Stark’了？这真让人难过，James。”Tony摇着头看向Bucky，一只手假装自己受到伤害一样捂在心口 。

“看着点路，天才。我今天并没有上警局验尸官名单的打算。”

“瞧瞧你在和谁说话！别忘了我可是钢铁侠，”Tony哼了一声，“我闭着眼睛都能开好这玩意。”

最后Tony在快到布鲁克林的一个街区里停下车的时候，两个人终于不再半心半意地争辩着近乎没有实际意义的话题了。Bucky注意到他们旁边有一座带着一排玻璃展窗的三层建筑物，那前面还放置着某种大型的抽象雕塑。

Bucky有些怀疑地眯起了眼睛，但还是跟着Tony上了几级台阶，走到了空无一人的建筑物门口。“美术馆？”他问道，但心里已经多少知道了答案。

Tony点了点头，在玻璃门旁的密码按键锁上输入了一串数字和字母。虽然也许没有什么必要，但Bucky还是把密码下意识地记在了心里。

两个人在黑暗中穿过一条走廊，走入一个空旷的展厅里之后，Tony才在一面墙上摸索着开了灯。Bucky迅速眯起眼睛，试图适应着突然的光线。

展厅的墙壁上大部分还空着，地板上沿着墙壁摆放着一摞背面朝外的画框。Bucky好奇地走过去翻开最外面的一幅 ，一根根铅笔线条勾勒出的布鲁克林街道上，来来往往的行人却有远远早于这个时代的穿着打扮。 

Bucky皱起眉头，眼睛瞥向略带潦草地写着S.R.的右下角，然后又看向站在一旁紧张地看着他的Tony。

“呃，这就是……这就是我想要跟你提的事情，”Tony开始语气谨慎地解释道，“Steve快过生日了，我想给他准备些什么。所以前一段时间，我问他有没有哪些不介意让我……挂起来的画，所以他就给了我这些——”

“我猜你没告诉他，你是打算把它们挂在某个美术馆的墙上。”Bucky声音平板又面无表情地说道。

Tony看上去有些尴尬。“我也许可能大概不小心忘记了提到那个部分，”Tony做了个鬼脸，“但你知道，生日礼物不都得有个‘惊喜’的成分在里面嘛。”

“所以这就是你的主意？给Stevie办个画展还是什么的？我不知道你们现代人怎么称呼这类玩意。”

“不完全是，”Tony说，双手插在裤子口袋里，“其实我只是想着七月四号那天晚上在这里开个私人的聚会，顺便提前庆祝画展的开幕。之后面向公众的展出会是匿名的，所有的入场费都会被归入Steve名下的一个基金会。他可以选择用这些钱来资助那些热爱艺术却上不起艺术学院的孩子们，或者随便其他的什么都无所谓，只要他愿意。”

Bucky沉默了片刻，然后看向自己的四周。他几乎能想象出那些前来参观的人群熙熙攘攘地踏过这些大理石地板，在Steve一幅幅的作品前驻足停留。他也能想象出Steve带着有些害羞的微笑，穿着便服藏匿在这些人之中，注视着那些因为他的作品而感到快乐的人。

“Stevie会喜欢的，Tony。”Bucky放轻了语气说道，Tony的身体突然明显放松了下来，眼睛瞪得大大的看着他。

“太好了，我还没跟别人提到过这件事，但是我想——等等，我是说，你真这么觉得？”

“不，我是骗你的，”Bucky给了他一个白眼，然后叹了口气，“傻瓜，他当然会喜欢。这个世界已经好好见识了一番美国队长，却对Steve Rogers这个人一知半解。也许他们不知道那是Stevie的画，但我知道这对他来说也足够了。”

Tony的脸上带着一个掩饰不住的微笑，他有些出神地注视着Bucky，脸上带着充满惊奇和不敢置信的神情，就好像他刚刚发现了某些不可能存在于这个世界上的东西一样。那目光让Bucky一瞬间想要远远躲开，同时却也想要一直留下，好让自己一层层地解开那个他从来没有问出的问题。

“我不知道你怎么想的，但是我现在饿极了。晚饭听上去怎么样？”Tony突然莫名其妙地问道。

“晚上十一点的晚饭？不容错过，”Bucky重重吞咽了一下之后点了点头，跟着Tony走出展厅，“等等，你专门跑这儿来，就是为了让我夸一番你给Stevie准备的生日礼物？”

Tony给了他一个眼神，这让Bucky觉得他才是被嘲弄了的那一个。“你觉得呢，Barnes？难不成你以为这只是个带你出大楼的借口？其实我只想顺便提议和你一起吃晚饭？哦，你没猜错，那就是我的计划。”他哼了一声，举起双臂让十指交叉在脑后，这个举动意外地让他看起来有点儿孩子气，“离这几条街有家餐馆现在还开门——他们全天二十四小时营业。而且我保证，就连你也得承认他们的煎蛋饼是曼哈顿最好吃的。”

Bucky叹了口气，快步跟上已经走出门口的Tony，但对方正朝着和他跑车相反的方向走去。“你的车怎么办？”Bucky问道。

“不用管了，明天我会让Happy来取的，” Tony漫不经心地说，朝Bucky摆了摆手，“反正等会儿我们可以走回去，那里离大楼也不远。”

于是他只好和Tony一起，穿过一条条纽约的街道，在走过一个又一个的路口的同时和对方聊着无关紧要的话题。一路上Bucky都在想象着那是什么样的一家餐厅，一直等他们走到一家街角的小餐馆前，他才意识到这就是Tony提到的地方。

他抬头看了一眼老旧的霓虹灯招牌，上面贴着黑色和红色字母拼成的店名，招牌表壳下的白色灯管显然有一个已经不怎么管用了，时不时有气无力地闪烁着。说实在话，这里和Bucky想象中“亿万富翁Tony Stark喜爱的用餐地点”大不相同。他本想开句什么玩笑，可Tony眼里热切又真挚的愉悦让他打消了这个想法，跟在对方身后走进了餐馆。

一进了门之后，Bucky便习惯性地迅速扫视了一圈四周。里面的顾客除了他和Tony以外，就只有坐在角落里的一个青年。店面似乎比他想象得还要小，最长的一头到另一头大概不需要十步就能走完。他们的头顶上的大风扇呼啦呼啦地旋转着，让店里某处在播放着的音乐变得有些模糊不清。

屋子的右侧有一个短短的吧台，那后面有一扇敞开的门通往厨房。他猜想厨房里面也许还有通往别处的门窗，但Bucky不是特别确定。

吧台旁边的收银机后面站着一位又高又瘦的女性，长袖衬衣的袖口被潦草地卷到了胳膊肘以上，浅棕色的马尾低低地荡在她的脑后。她看起来非常年轻，年轻到Bucky认为她大概不是这家店的主人，但她的一举一动里都透露着对这里的熟悉。更重要的是，她显然还认识Tony，因为后者挥着手和她打招呼的时候，她给了他一个大大的笑容。

“嘿，Tony！今天这么晚？”她问道，在围裙上擦了擦手，“我以为你只有晚上十点之前才会出现。”

“你知道的，Cam，我的作息就连我自己也说不准。”Tony给了她一个微笑。

Bucky看着他们俩交谈了几句，然后意识到自己并没怎么见过Tony和复仇者以及Pepper或Happy之外的人交谈过。再一次地，这和Bucky想象中的不那么一样，只不过这个时候Bucky已经停止了惊讶。 

“……噢，对了，Cam，这位是James，”Tony突然往旁边退了一步，好让对方看清Bucky，“James，这是Cameron。”

“嗨，”Cameron把视线转向Bucky，脸上的微笑并没有消失，“很高兴认识你。”

Bucky礼貌性地朝Cameron点了点头，暗自感激对方并没有和他握手的意图。

片刻之后Tony和他在一张比Bucky肩膀还窄的桌子前坐了下来，靠着桌子的墙上贴满了各种各样的贴纸，有点儿乱七八糟地贴了满满一墙。大部分似乎是汽车和餐馆的标志，几张Bucky没听说过的比赛纪念贴纸，甚至还有一些搞笑甚至是接近下流的涂鸦。

Bucky饶有兴趣地打量了一会儿，直到坐在对面的Tony把桌上唯一一份菜单往他那推了推，Bucky才转过头来。显然对方不需要菜单就已经决定好了要点些什么，于是他低下头去，把手里的菜单从头到尾地看了个遍。

最后他决定点了炒蛋和双份的煎马铃薯饼，而Tony则要了一盘巧克力薄煎饼。站在一旁拿着个小写字板的Cameron听完他们的点单之后说了一句“一会儿就来”，然后拿起他们桌上的菜单，绕过吧台和厨房里的人短暂地交谈了几句。

Bucky略带好奇的目光跟随了她片刻，之后才挪到Tony在桌子上下意识地敲打出节奏的手指上来。

“我认识她好多年了。事实上，我几乎是看着她长大的，”Tony低声道，手指的动作暂停了一会儿，脸上露出一个喜爱的微笑，“Cam的爸爸是这家店的店主。Patrick，人很好，只不过他只有中午到晚上十点的时候才会在店里。”

Bucky点了点头，注意到Tony的手指又恢复了之前敲打节奏的动作。Bucky想他大概能理解为什么Tony会喜欢这里，对方在这间小小的餐馆里显得出人意料地自在，就和Cameron对待他们的态度一样毫不拘谨。

他再次抬起了目光打量着四周的墙壁和玻璃窗，这时候Bucky终于注意到了一面墙上的钟。

“那面钟……”他开口道，迟疑了片刻后也没把句子说完。

它看起来圆圆小小的，带着一圈毫无装饰的深色框，然而里面除了12和6以外，数字的位置却和普通的钟完全不同，而且里面的指针正朝着逆时针的方向挪动。

Tony朝他咧嘴一笑。“反过来的钟。非常可爱，对吧？”他说道，“看到没，我就知道你会喜欢这里的，而你甚至还没吃到这儿的食物呢。”

Bucky沉默着表示同意。没过一会儿，Cameron就带着一个托盘走到了他们桌边，把他们各自点的食物、一瓶番茄酱，还有一瓶枫糖浆摆到了桌上。热气腾腾的早餐食物看上去非常让人有食欲。Bucky拿起番茄酱倒在煎得焦黄的马铃薯饼上，然后又往炒蛋上倒了些枫糖浆。

“呃，Barnes？番茄酱和马铃薯饼？我理解，我也会这么干。但是枫糖浆和炒蛋？你绝对是我见到过的第一个。”Tony半皱着眉头说道，他脸上的表情介于“有点想尝一口”和“我一点也不想看到这亵神的鬼玩意儿”之间。

Bucky看了他一眼，然后叉起一口带着糖浆的炒蛋往前递了递。“很好吃，”他坚持道，“你可以尝一下。”

Tony有些迟疑地接过叉子，然后一口塞进了嘴里。片刻之后，他脸上露出一副痛苦的表情，挣扎了一会儿之后才万分艰难地把炒蛋咽了下去。

“真是多谢，”Tony吸溜了一大口冰水后才勉强说道，把叉子还给了Bucky，“难吃得超出我语言能够表达的范围，而我还是个天才。”

这让Bucky忍不住低声笑了起来，又津津有味地吃了一口炒蛋。

等他们走出餐馆的时候，纽约的天空正是一片阴沉，但Tony的心情好像完全不受这天气的影响一样，仍然叽里呱啦地解释着这七十年以来Bucky错过的各种变化。

“你看，我不知道有人跟你说过没有，不过1970年的时候Vignelli把纽约地铁系统标志都换成了Helvetica的字体，”Tony边说边指了指路旁的地铁标牌，Bucky很肯定没有人跟他提到过甚至是类似的事情，“噢，对了，总有那么一天我们得带你坐一遍地铁这玩意儿。不过相信我，就算你一辈子都没坐过纽约的地铁，也算不上错过了什么好东西。”

Bucky没有说话，只是轻笑了一声作为回应。他知道Tony对于大部分事情（尤其是他讨厌的那些）都带有不小的偏见。 

两人并排走在人行道上，肩膀时不时地会碰到一起，而Bucky发觉自己并不怎么在意。在走过第三个街口之前，Tony猛然停下了脚步，这让Bucky突然警觉了起来，一脸严肃地看向对方。

然而Tony只是瞪着他大大的眼睛，手心朝上地伸出了一只手，看着一颗雨珠正巧打在他的手心上，然后一脸不可置信地说：“下雨了。”

Bucky带着一脸“搞什么鬼？”的表情看着Tony，显然想不出后者为什么这么吃惊。

好像察觉到Bucky的疑问一般，Tony有些夸张地挥了挥手臂。“拜托，一个月来我就这么一次决定走回去，结果非不偏不倚地这时候下雨？”他边说边抬手抹去鼻尖上的雨珠，然而没一会儿渐渐下大的雨让他放弃了重复这个举动。

Bucky把手放到卫衣前面的口袋里，柔软的衣物被手臂的重量朝下扯紧。他侧头朝复仇者大楼的方向看了一眼，然后一脸无所谓地耸了耸肩。

“一点雨罢了，”他说着，往前走了几步后才转身看向Tony，“你来吗？”

Tony眯着眼抬头看了看正在加速飘落的雨，思索了片刻之后突然朝Bucky咧嘴一笑。

“跟你比谁先跑回家！”他迅速撇下一句，在Bucky来得及反应之前就已经跑了出去。

Bucky瞪大了眼睛，带着一脸难以置信的表情看着Tony迅速跑过马路的背影，接着摇头笑了笑。他先是迟疑地拖拉着往前走了几步，好像不敢相信自己在做这件事一样，然后渐渐迈开步子跑了起来，让大雨纷纷零零地迎面打在自己身上。

朦胧恍惚的雨雾模糊着不远处复仇者大楼顶上发亮的标志，纽约雨夜的大风和街上的灯光在Bucky身边快速地穿行而过。他看着那簇越来越近的棕发和对方脚下溅起的水花，不自觉地弯起嘴角。

他又跑了几步，等追上Tony的时候才慢下来和对方的步调保持一致，胳膊肘轻轻戳了戳对方的手臂。Tony试图踩Bucky一脚，但他当然不可能让Tony得逞。

“嘿，这样可不行啊，”Bucky气也不喘地边跑边说，换来了Tony的狠狠一瞪，“这就是你最快的速度吗，Tony？”接着，不等对方回应，Bucky就加快脚步超过了他，不紧不慢地朝着大楼的方向跑去，身后传来Tony大声诅咒的声音。

等他跑到离大楼倒数第二个路口的时候，Bucky停下脚步往后看了一眼。几乎空无一人的街道上，那个穿着浅色上衣的身影在越来越密的雨幕里朝他跑来。这让Bucky想到自己前一刻是怎么像他那样，一个人跑过这些长长的人行道，早已暗淡下来的橱窗和大理石墙壁断断续续地映照着他飞奔的身影。

他又下意识地想到，Tony此刻眼中的自己现在看起来是什么样子——背对着街角高高的路灯站立在车道前，背光的阴影让人看不清他的面目，已经开始积成水洼的地面模糊着他身前的影子。

Bucky就那样一动不动地伫立在那里，对这把他淋得湿透的瓢泼大雨无动于衷，等待着那双越来越近的棕色眼睛来到他身边。有那么一刻——那么短暂又奇妙的一刻——他觉得自己几乎忘记了一切最糟糕的事情，变成了这城市里千千万万个普通人中的一个。

“别磨磨蹭蹭的，Stark！”Bucky把双手举到嘴边，朝Tony大声叫道。对方已经离他不远了。

“你，”Tony喘着气回应道，大雨让他的声音听上去不那么清晰，“你就等着吧！”

Bucky朝着快到跟前的Tony摊了摊手，然后又转身跑了起来。“别忘了，这可是你的主意！”他侧过头说了一句，身后的Tony半是恼怒地低声嘟囔了一句什么，但最终还是加快了步伐跟上Bucky。

两个人一直到了大楼的电梯里才真正停下来喘了一口气。Tony低头粗重地呼吸着，一只手撑着自己的膝盖，另一只手好似寻求支撑一般地搭在Bucky的肩膀上。  
他抬起头来和Bucky对视了片刻，先是从忍不住抖动的肩膀和不停上扬的嘴角开始，片刻之后两人都爆发出一阵不可抑制的大笑，胸腔随着笑声颤动着。

“刚才那根本不算，”Tony上气不接下气地说道，声音里仍然带着笑意，“你作弊了！”

Bucky挑起一侧的眉毛，带着好笑的神情看着Tony。“嘿，我明明让了你那么久，怎么就作弊了？”

Tony轻轻摇了摇头，额前黑发下那双明亮的眼睛注视着Bucky，水珠不断地从发丝上滴落。

“你是James Barnes这一点就已经算作弊了。”他轻声说道，声音因为刚才的大笑而变得有些沙哑。不知为什么，这竟让Bucky一时间说不出话来。

Tony自然地抬起手，把Bucky眼前湿漉漉的发丝拨到他耳后，那些灵活的、长期接触机械的手指好似不经意地在他的脸颊上多停留了片刻，轻柔地蹭过他浅浅的胡茬。

Bucky看着Tony眼中自己的倒影，几乎屏住了呼吸，一种轻微的、愉快的刺痛感在他的皮肤下缓缓匍匐着。他的心跳快得让人不敢置信，Bucky试图说服自己这是因为刚才跑了步的缘故，但其实他也清楚，不论是谁都难以相信这个借口。

他们离得太近了。

Tony的嘴唇微张着，就和每次他想要说些什么的时候一样，热切的目光来回扫视着Bucky的双眼——

就在这个时候，电梯门突然在Tony身后打开了，这让他和惊醒了一样往后退了一步。

对，惊醒这个词听上去不错，Bucky这样想到，因为此时此刻，他就感觉自己像是从一个美梦中突然醒来，所有的魔力都瞬间无影无踪。令人窒息的沮丧感沉甸甸地盘踞在他的腹腔。

“呃，我得先去洗个澡，”Tony说，指了指自己湿透了的一身衣服，“等会儿一起看《印第安纳琼斯》？”

“现在都快凌晨三点了，Tony，”他提醒道，但面前的Tony一脸不在意地耸了耸肩，Bucky只好轻微地叹了一口气，“好吧。那么一会儿见。”

Tony点了点头，然后走出了电梯。Bucky盯着地板上原来Tony站着的地方看了一会儿，那里有一小片不规则的水渍，可Bucky的表情就好像他在看着什么奇妙又神秘的未解之谜一样。

等Bucky一回到自己的房间，他立刻走到了浴室打开热水。在脱下湿漉漉的衣物扔到光滑的地板上以后，Bucky就钻进了浴帘后面，心里忍不住一遍遍回放刚才电梯里的情景。

他真的不确定刚才的自己到底在期待些什么。Bucky让双手插入发间，右手的指甲有些过于用力地刮蹭过头皮。水温比他平时洗澡的时候还要热一些，被水冲过的皮肤渐渐变得有些发烫，但似乎只有这样才能让他的小腿不再轻微地颤抖。

Bucky闭上眼睛，让热水冲刷着自己的脑袋和后背，Tony朝他笑起来时的样子再次浮现在他脑海里。而一旦想起了这个画面，关于那个人的念头就像打在他背上的水流一样停不下来。

Bucky不确定他想要停下来。

他想起Tony提起那家餐馆时兴奋的眼神，他能看见对方的嘴唇张张合合地说了一句什么，但他已经听不到声音；他想起Tony伸出舌尖舔去嘴唇上的雨滴，他想起那些雨水让Tony的浅色T恤紧紧贴住他皮肤的样子，他想起那双让他心跳加快的漂亮眼睛，还有他停留在Bucky脸颊上的手指。Bucky想要亲吻那些手指，他还想——还渴望感受到——

——哦这下他妈的好极了。Bucky瞥了一眼自己起了反应的下身，咬咬牙把淋浴打到了冷水的那一档。

顺便提一句，那一点作用也没起。而他真的得在一会儿见到Tony之前解决这个小问题。

所以当片刻之后，Bucky一边低声呻吟着Tony的名字，一边握住自己的勃起来回滑动时，他一点儿也不内疚。  
*


	7. Chapter 7

这天傍晚的Tony正在自己的工作间里，心不在焉地测试着大楼里的防御系统程序。他花了十分钟修改了几个小的程序错误，但是主程序的武器启动装置里仍然还有两个漏洞没有补全。

这可能要花上一点时间。不过这两个漏洞的地址比较隐蔽，不太容易被一般人察觉，更不容易被人加以利用。但是为了保险起见，他决定把这项工作放到自己待办事项偏前面的位置，然后顺便查看了一下现在的时间。

六点二十九。

他记得很清楚，自己上一次看的时候是六点十七分。上上次是六点零五分。

Tony低头思索了片刻，然后又抬头看向屏幕。他开始觉得有什么事情很不对劲——自己在不到半个小时内查看了三次时间。

他开始用手指不自觉地敲打着键盘旁边的桌板，直到那个节奏让他越来越心烦意乱而不得不停下的时候，也没有想出来到底是哪里不对劲。他紧盯着屏幕里电子时钟上的秒针，看着它一步步朝12逼近的时候，Tony感到自己的心情也越来越紧绷。

秒针对Tony的心情毫无觉察，轻巧地滑向了钟面上的12，然后在它来得及往前挪一小格之前，分针终于对准了6的位置。

六点三十分。

Tony犹犹豫豫地收回了自己的目光，好像一下子拿不准自己打算干什么一样，随意打开了几个全息图影像，试图把注意力集中在其中某个项目上。

喀啦。有人刚刚打开了工作间的门，这让Tony猛然地抬起头看向门边，充满期待的眼睛睁得大大的。

“嘿，是时候吃点晚饭了，Stark。” Bucky Barnes端着一个托盘朝他走过来，脸上带着一个Tony已经熟悉的笑容。

Tony顿时感觉之前莫名的烦躁感一扫而空，心情随着Bucky越来越近的脚步声变得轻快了起来。

“晚上好啊，主厨先生。让我们来瞧瞧今天有什么好吃的，”看着对方拨弄开他面前的全息图，Tony忍不住给了Bucky一个大大的笑容，然后看向托盘里的东西，“速成的芝士通心面？”

Bucky点点头，拖过来一把椅子坐在桌子的另一侧。Tony拿起叉子叉了一口通心面塞到嘴里大口咀嚼。“说来你可能不信，但是我上大学的时候吃过不少回这玩意，以致于我那时候就打算从此再也不吃这鬼东西了，至少不是速成的那种。”他说道，有些夸张地挥了挥手里的叉子。

Bucky轻哼了一声，抬头看了看Tony。“我看你吃得挺开心的。”他评论道，目光里带着浅显的笑意。

“唔嗯，”Tony边吃边有些口齿不清地说道，“在那之后他们一定是改良了配方还是什么的，现在好像比以前的好吃那么一点了。”

“四十年代可没有速食包装的芝士通心面。”Bucky咽下一口通心面，舔了舔粘上了一点儿芝士的嘴唇，Tony下意识地盯着他多看了几眼。

“你知不知道……”Tony一只手撑着脸颊的一侧，可就当他刚刚说了一半的时候，Bucky一脸饶有兴趣地抬起目光凝视着他，显然在期待着他将要说的话。灰蓝色的眼睛映着四周全息图的光亮，更加蓝得让人难以置信。

Tony顿时觉得嗓子发干。

就是这个瞬间，他才猛然意识到了某件事，原本想说的话都堵在了嘴边，只感觉自己的大脑像是被火车隆隆碾过一般。

他刚才一直在等着Bucky。

呃，不不不，这件事其实没有听上去那么奇怪，真的。这几天来Bucky几乎都会在六点左右的时候出现在Tony的工作间里，带着两个人的晚餐，逼迫着 Tony暂时推开一切工作好好拿起叉子。所以，今天他对这件事情有所期待绝对是正常的心理反应。

“知道……什么？”Bucky略带迟疑地问道。

Tony这才回过神来，故作轻松地摆了摆手。“没什么大不了的，我就是想说七月十四号是‘全国芝士通心面日’来着，也许我能带你去尝尝什么才是真正好吃的芝士通心面。”

“离现在还有将近一个月呢，Tony，”Bucky说道，看起来相当怀疑Tony所说的‘全国芝士通心面日’到底存不存在，“不过，这主意听上去不坏。”

Tony咧嘴微笑地看着Bucky，试图压下那阵冲向他头顶的喜悦感。他漫不经心地用叉子戳着盘子里的通心面，一遍又一遍地告诫自己千万别他妈去琢磨那些难以形容的、像鸟类翅膀一样扑打着他胸膛的情绪。

然而就好像这世界上的一切都想和他做对似的，事情总是以光速脱离Tony Stark的控制。他自己的感情也包括在内。

比如Bucky在训练室里教他如何将对手制服在地的时候。

拜托，拜托了。这真的不是他的错！因为当Bucky将他面朝上地稳稳压制在身下、一只手用力将他的双手钳在头顶上方，膝盖还跪压在他的大腿上时，Tony所能做的只有瞪大眼睛，完全无力阻止脸上几乎要烧起来的感觉，听着自己的喘息声和对方的交混在了一起。

Tony心脏在胸膛里猛烈地敲动，整个人都被自己突如其来的渴求和欲望吓了一跳。Bucky显然也注意到了他的异样，皱起眉头来回扫视着Tony。“怎么了，Tony？”他问道，松开了Tony的手。

Tony重重吞咽了了一下，胸口仍然剧烈地起伏着。他伸手推开Bucky好让自己站起来。“呃，我没事，”他勉强说道，心里期望着对方别往下看，“对了，我突然想起我还有……那个什么……一件事情……呃需要我解决。”

Bucky看上去又想笑又有点恼怒。“你有件事要解决？”

“对，就是这样！有个紧急的……问题，嗯，所以我现在得，赶紧走了，”Tony只顾着往训练室的门口走，完全没有注意自己在说什么。“我们下次再继续这个吧，Barnes。”走到门口的他补充道，侧身朝Bucky的方向做了个模糊的手势，然后以自己最快、最有尊严的方式离开了对方的视线。

他本来以为自己的名字和“落荒而逃”这么个词不会出现在同一个句子里，然而事情就是这样：

Tony Stark落荒而逃了。

他花了整整半天的时间警告自己别去想这件事。真的，他不希望他和Bucky之间刚刚成形的友谊因为自己那点恼人的私人感情而受到影响。他几乎确信自己可以做到的，反抗自己这种毫无意义的念头最好的做法就是彻彻底底投入工作里。

一开始这还进行得挺顺利的，直到那天晚上Bucky非常坚决地要求和Tony一起看完《魔戒：王者归来》。Tony真的试着拒绝了，真的，那可是长达整整三个小时和另一个人坐在同一个沙发上盯着屏幕看啊！

但是Bucky Barnes似乎无法接受“不！”作为Tony的答复。于是这就是为什么十分钟以后，他们都坐在了公共休息室最舒服的沙发里，怀里抱着一碗淋了黄油和迷迭香香料的咸爆米花。

当Bucky身体的热度抵住他身侧的时候，Tony绝望地感到自己内心的一切挣扎在这一刻就和冰水里捞出来的铁块一样麻木。他带着疲倦不已的内疚感贪婪地汲取着一切触碰，膝盖靠着对方腿部的那一小块皮肤开始热得让他有点不自在。  
Tony试图平静地吸气，吐气，再吸气，再吐气，尽全力保持自己心跳的平稳，假装自己丝毫没有被干扰。 

很好，就是这样。也许他真的能假装什么也没发生，一切都和从前一样。Tony试图告诉自己理论上来说这就是事实，但他没法否认自己心里时时刻刻真正渴望着的却是把Bucky按在墙上——或者被他按住也成，Tony可不挑剔——然后品尝对方的嘴唇。

但他不能……也不可能这么做。一想到这里，Tony就不由自主地叹了一口气，身子又往沙发里陷了些。

他不知道这种事情会以什么方式结束，但他就是知道……和Tony Stark在一起永远没有好结果。

这谁都知道。看看Pepper，唯一一个真正能忍受他的人也受不了这种成天为他提心吊胆的生活。他不确定自己哪里搞砸了，但他就是搞砸了。所以，是啊，他真的应该为Pepper还愿意当他的朋友感到万分庆幸。他没有理由不去相信，这次也会和以前所有和浪漫关系扯上关系的事情一样，出于某种原因被他彻底变得一团糟。

第二天下午的时候，Tony正久违地站在自己的吧台旁打算来上一杯。然而他刚刚转身拿了一个玻璃杯的时候，就听见身后突然响起了一个熟悉的声音。

“这个时间喝威士忌是不是有点儿太早了，Stark？”

Tony叹了口气，内心却小小地为见到Bucky的身影而雀跃。“早？喝Talisker永远不嫌早，”他伸手又拿了个杯子，举起来朝Bucky挥了挥，“你想来一杯吗？”

“酒就不用了，Tony，”对方说道，声音里有种不同寻常的紧绷，就好像Bucky在为什么事情而紧张一样。Tony皱起了眉头。“我想跟你谈谈。”

Tony不由得瞪大了眼睛，心里顿时一阵发麻的恐慌感。以Tony Stark的经验而言，“我想跟你谈谈”后面跟着的一般都不是什么好事儿。

“呃，等一等，我估计我没法在体内没有酒精的情况下承受这次对话，”Tony回应道。他甚至没费心把酒倒进自己刚拿的杯子里，而是直接拿起瓶子灌了几口下去。

他在意的那个Bucky Barnes也许会因为内疚而一连几天不跟他说话，也可能会在陌生人面前保持沉默，但他肯定不会为了某些愚蠢的理由找他‘严肃地对话’（就像Clint那家伙一样）。

Tony在脑海里飞快地回想着自己前几次和对方的交流，暗暗做了一个鬼脸。该死的，Tony不觉得自己对Bucky的那点小小的、无害的痴迷表现得有多明显，所以他不可能猜到……他可能吗？

“Tony，其实我只是想——”

嘀。嘀。

刚开始说话的Bucky被一阵急促的警报声打断了，Tony不由得暗暗在心里松了一口气。战斗他还可以应付。但谈话？还是算了，谢谢。只不过遗憾的是他也清楚，以Bucky的性格来说这事儿绝对没完。 

“JARIVS？”Tony唤道，一旁的Bucky皱起了眉头，全身似乎都绷紧了。

“Sir，皇后区出现了AIM机器人活动迹象，他们正在试图对各居民区建筑造成爆炸和破坏。”

AIM机器人？在皇后区干什么？

“准备好再上一回战场了吗，大兵？”Tony转向Bucky，心里知道这次他会需要冬日战士的帮助，“这次只有你跟我。呃，至少暂时是这样。”

Bucky一言不发地点了点头，下意识地弯了弯手指。

“好极了，换上制服。三分钟后在外面的起落台见。”

Tony以最快的速度召唤了钢铁侠盔甲，迅速浏览着皇后区的战况监控视频，试图在了解进攻规模的同时找出任何规律。

“J，通知猎鹰和Rhodey，我们需要他们的帮助。”Tony在盔甲中指令道，走向起落台。

“已经通知了，Sir，Banner博士也已经收到讯息。是否需要联络Rogers队长？”JARVIS迅速回复道。

“好主意，让他知道这里正在发生的事。顺便问问Fury那个老家伙都知道些什么，”Tony说道，回头看了一眼正在向他跑来的冬日战士，“准备好了？”

Bucky低哼了一声表示同意，穿着装甲的Tony一把揽住对方的腰。“来吧，是时候带你飞一次了，Barnes。你会喜欢的，我保证。”

“作战计划，钢铁侠？”Bucky问道，一只手环紧了钢铁侠盔甲。

“坏消息：这真不是我擅长的部分，”Tony实事求是地答道，声音里带着一丝嘲讽，“好消息是，这场战斗也许用不着一个出色的战术家就能搞清状况。我需要你在高处狙击摧毁这些机器人，瞄准他们的头部，尽力阻止他们进入任何建筑物。我会手把手近距离教训教训这些跑来纽约搞破坏的家伙们。”

等他们赶到战斗中心的时候，Bucky指了指某栋大楼的屋顶。“把我放在那，”他要求道，然后又撇头看了一眼钢铁侠的面部盔甲，“这感觉不赖，钢铁侠，什么时候我们得再飞一次。”

Tony在面罩后面挑了挑眉毛，轻笑了一声。“没问题，Buckaroo，等我们不需要打机器人大军的时候，飞去哪里随你挑。”

Tony放下冬日战士之后，就飞下去朝离自己最近的机器人头上来了一炮。面罩显示屏上突然出现了Fury的通话请求。

“接通，J，”Tony说道，“嘿，Fury。如果你打算承认你后悔把队长派去做侦察任务，现在恐怕是个好时候。”

“好了，Stark。把破坏控制到最小——”

“不然你以为我在干什么？”

“——然后别打断我说话！”Fury朝他吼道，“神盾派了人手正在处理AIM在纽约各处安置的炸弹，有信息来源指出附近还发现了九头蛇的活动迹象。”

九头蛇？Tony心里一紧，下意识地抬头看了一眼不远处屋顶上正在以超常的精准度射击机器人的Bucky。

“这些家伙还真是死不利索啊，是吧？”Tony说道，声音里早已没有了开玩笑的语气，“他们到底想要什么？”

“我们也正在试图搞清楚这点，然而他们这次行动的隐蔽工作做得很好，Stark，”Fury回复道，“现在唯一清楚的只有九头蛇极有可能和AIM合作发起了这次攻击。”

“我明白了，”Tony回应道，转身轰掉了正从后面接近他的两个机器人，“AIM和九头蛇联手？现在的超级罪犯团伙都怎么了？品味一个比一个低下。”

“好了，钢铁侠，保持警惕。有其他情况出现，我需要你立刻通知我。”Fury说完后就结束了通话。

Tony尽力疏散人群，让机器人的攻击专注在他身上。好在这群家伙还不会飞，于是他尽可能将这个优势发挥到最大限度。

他和冬日战士的配合意外的顺利，对方似乎总是知道Tony什么时候需要他的提醒，不一会儿之后两个人就成功把AIM的进攻集中在了两个街区以内。正当Tony觉得一切快要在控制之中的时候，JARVIS突然发来了复仇者大厦受到攻击的警报。虽然他已经启动了大楼的防御系统，这样能至少拖住他们一会儿，但Tony知道他得立刻回去。

“Bucky，我得赶在他们完全入侵大厦之前阻止他们，”Tony对着通讯器说道，开始朝复仇者大厦的方向飞，“猎鹰会在三分钟内到达。”

“注意安全，”Bucky说，然后顿了片刻，仿佛刚解决掉一个敌人，“好好教训他们。”

“放心吧。敢闯我的大厦，我就要让他们竖着进来横着出去。”Tony回复道，将推进器的能量加到最大。

虽然他对大厦的防御系统有信心，但Tony一想起前几天那两个自己还没修复的漏洞以及早上刚刚收到的电路异常警报，他就感觉非常不妙。

见鬼的， 他早该想到AIM让人毫无头绪的攻击只是用于干扰他们的视线而已。他不难猜到自己的工作间里有哪些AIM想要染指的东西。 

等他刚降落到大厦的起停台，就收到了猎鹰已经到达战区的通知，让他稍稍松了一口气。

Tony看到入口守着两个AIM士兵，显然他们已经将他的出现报告给了潜入大楼内部的行动人员。他毫不费力地解决了两人后，立刻下达了完全封锁大楼的指令，让JARVIS搜查生命体征，把所有大楼内部AIM士兵的所在坐标全部放到了屏幕上。虽然对方人数众多，但他确信自己的胜算仍然在64.73%以上。

保险起见，他用了最快最不显眼的方式击倒了一路上的敌人，从隐蔽入口进入自己的工作室里。他能见到的范围里一共有七个穿着重型机甲的AIM士兵，还有一个披着长风衣戴眼镜的秃头男人正在以极快的速度从Tony的私人服务器上复制文件。出于某种原因，他竟然设法绕过了JARVIS和层层加密防护。

“嘿，如果你真觉得你能就这样大摇大摆地闯进我家来，还活着把任何东西带出去的话，那你就大错特错了。”Tony大声宣布道，让掌心的斥力炮指向了秃顶男人，“停下你在做的，老秃子。” 所有人都立刻转向了他，机甲上的武器也同时待命随时朝Tony发射。

 

“大名鼎鼎的Tony Stark，”秃顶男人的脸上带着让人不安的微笑，那双镜片后的灰色眼睛毫无暖意，“你本该在黑梅萨的，不是吗？”

“黑梅萨？”Tony皱起眉头，立刻想起了Pepper提到过的合作协议签署会议，“你是说科罗拉多的那个仿生科技公司是你们搞的鬼？”

“不仅如此，Stark，”对方不紧不慢地回答道，“还有捷克与德国边界的低下实验室基地，甚至犹他州的基因研究所。”

队长，鹰眼，黑寡妇，还有浩克。Tony用力咬住牙关。

“你是在等着我表扬你们充分的准备工作？还是说，”他试图语气轻松地说道，“这都该归功于你们的好伙伴九头蛇？”

秃头男人已经完全转过身来面对着他了，看起来一点也不吃惊Tony已经知道他们在和九头蛇联手。“噢，太妙了，我正希望你知道这一点呢，”他轻声说道，脸上的微笑纹丝不动，“这是个各取所需的好计划，你不觉得吗？我们拿到你的技术，他们也能夺回属于他们的资产。”

Tony的心脏猛地往下一沉，前所未有的恐惧感在他胃里翻搅着。

“这就够了，多谢你告诉我我唯一想要知道的，”Tony努力保持着声音的平稳，暗暗庆幸盔甲的播声器会过滤掉那些颤抖，“滚蛋吧，四眼秃头。”

Tony的斥力炮径直射向秃顶男人，可让他惊讶的是对方以难以置信的敏捷躲了过去。他还没有来得及再次瞄准的时候，七台机甲已经开始朝他扫射激光炮。

Tony知道自己的盔甲能承受这个，但让人晃眼的光亮仍然非常讨厌。这些士兵身上的机甲表面上看起来坚不可摧，不过Tony清楚，就和任何一个复杂结构一样，机甲也有它们的脆弱之处。他用盔甲肩上的霰弹枪瞄准所有士兵，然后发射——

砰！铅弹撞入金属外壳发出一声声闷响，AIM士兵们除了摇摇晃晃地往后退了几步以外，似乎没受到多大的影响。

好吧。也许这些机甲比Justin Hammer的更坚固点儿。Tony暗暗做了一个鬼脸，往离自己最近的士兵猛地冲去，让斥力炮在对方面甲上爆炸。

近距离对付多名敌人让Tony处于劣势，虽然他很快设法让自己摆脱了被夹击的情形，但想要冲去阻止秃顶男人带着他盗取的文件和设计逃走并没有那么容易。

Tony刚破坏掉四个人的机甲，秃顶男人就已经结束了文件复制，准备撤离工作间。正当Tony试图炸开挡在他面前的机甲时，强火力的枪榴弹从侧面猛然将他击倒在地，剩下的三人立刻将他包围起来。

“放弃吧，Stark。没有人会来支援你的！”

“噢，不好意思，我错过了什么吗？我的代号什么时候变成‘没有人’了？”一个带着机械感的熟悉声音在工作间门口响起，Tony猛地抬头，脸上露出一个惊喜的笑容。

“Rhodey！”躺在地上的Tony高兴地大叫道，趁面前三个人注意力被分散的时候冲破了对方的围击。

“不会吧？你真觉得自己能从Tony天杀的Stark的工作间里偷东西？”战争机器带着一副不可置信的语气说道，一手抵着秃顶男人的脖子把他顶靠在墙上，另一只手夺过他的存储器碾得粉碎，然后给所有穿着机甲的AIM士兵都来了一发小型电磁弹。“JARVIS刚才提醒我你在大厦里碰上了点儿麻烦。”他看了一眼Tony说道。

“给你装备上新型电磁炸弹的决定真是天才。”Tony感叹道，在脑中开始规划起给自己的盔甲还得做什么样的升级。

“是吗，对于一个天才来说，你的作战计划还真是鲁莽到让人大开眼界啊。”Rhodey半开玩笑地讽刺道。

Tony摇了摇头，扫视了一圈倒在地上的AIM士兵。“没有时间了，当时我需要尽快摸索清楚他们和九头蛇到底有什么计划，”他快速说道，检查了一圈自己盔甲的受损程度，“Bu——冬日战士有危险，我得……我得去帮他。”

虽然看不见Rhodey的脸，但Tony也能想象出此时对方挑起一边眉毛的样子。“去吧，大厦里的这些家伙们我能应付，”Rhodey说道，然后停顿了片刻，“不过这之后我们可得好好谈谈。”

Tony在面甲后翻了个白眼。他真是越来越讨厌“谈谈”这个词了。

飞回皇后区的路上，Tony通知了神盾局关于大厦的情况，让他们尽快派人来把那些家伙们拖出他的大厦，赶紧关到铁栏杆后面让他们这辈子也别再出来之类的。

等他看到Bucky的时候，对方已经不在远距离狙击敌人了，反而被一圈九头蛇特工包围着。他朝那个方向发射霰弹，击倒了其中几个人，不过显然Bucky在对付敌手的重围时比他要自如的多。他的动作里有一种近乎残忍的力度和准确性，毫不犹豫地击倒一切试图靠近他的人，然后拔出他的COP 357朝着离他远一些的特工们射击。

显然他能解决这群在做无用功的特工们，但既然近攻没有效果，九头蛇一定还有什么专门对付他的办法。

Tony让JARVIS在四周搜索了一圈，很快就注意到了那个正在瞄准Bucky的狙击手，他正趴在离Bucky不远的一个屋顶上。Tony能看出对方拿的不是什么普通的枪，如果九头蛇真的打算活着把冬日战士带回去，那这很有可能是某种会让他反抗能力大幅减小的装置，然后再由其他人直接制服他。

Tony不可能让那发生。

于是在对方发射武器的时候，他不假思索地挡在了飞弹轨道上，冲击力让他在空中猛然向后飞去，狠狠砸在了对面大楼的墙壁上。

Tony低声咒骂了一句，不出一秒他就立刻意识到这到底是什么玩意了。高强度的电磁脉冲让他的显示屏闪了闪，然后彻底黑屏。还没等他大叫出声，盔甲就已经开始从半空往下掉，Tony只好试图迅速用传统燃料手动二次启动靴底的推进器。

除了电磁屏蔽最严密的部分，盔甲内包括通讯器在内的大多数功能已经完全失效。Tony不知道AIM是怎么办到的，等他回去之后非得好好研究一遍对付特种EMP装置的滤波器和完全电磁屏蔽装甲……

紧急能源对推进器的供燃不够稳定，但也勉强足以让他重新飞上屋顶的高度，狠狠朝着那个狙击手冲去，一把推开了他的枪口，将对方按倒在地。

然而狙击手比他想象的还要难对付，即使面对着仍然套着盔甲的钢铁侠，他也毫不迟疑地全力反抗，挣脱了Tony的压制。

好吧。要是Bucky看到了，会很失望他没好好学学压制对手的技巧的。呃，不过这不是他的错，毕竟那时候Tony有点儿心不在焉。

Tony转身捡起了发射EMP的武器，试图把它进一步拆卸，可一旁的狙击手却似乎并不急着和他抢，反而突然大笑了一声。这让Tony警觉地眯起双眼。他迅速侧头，正好看到对方从大腿右侧的口袋里熟练地摸索出了某个小物件握在手里。

“那不是普通的EMP装置，钢铁侠，”他说道，举起一个显然是炸弹引爆器的玩意，拇指摁下了按钮，“上面还附送了一点小彩花贺礼。”

不详的嘀嘀声从盔甲上黏附的EMP装置传来，Tony在面罩后瞪大了眼睛，但还没等他做出任何其他反应，一支箭就射进了对方的脖子里。

Clint的箭。

他们回来了。

惊讶、欣喜、恐惧，和忧虑……各种各样的情绪在他脑内互相挤压着彼此，以惊人的速度成倍膨胀。即使他预计炸弹在十秒内就会爆炸，但一想到有他的队友们在身边，Tony仍然感到一丝安慰。他知道在自动操控失灵的情况下，他得尽可能把盔甲升高，将爆破影响减到最小，然后手动脱离装甲。

Steve从昆式机里跳到屋顶上，抬头看着摇摇晃晃往上飞的钢铁侠，焦虑地皱起眉头。“Tony，”他叫道，“出什么事了？”

Tony重重吞了口口水。

不到十五米。从这里跳下去，落地的时候再来滚翻之类的八成死不了。“队长，”Tony掀开面甲，声音紧绷地朝对方喊道，“装甲要爆炸了！”

话音刚落，他就手动操控打开装甲，让自己从空中跳下。就在他离开装甲的片刻之后，炸弹立即‘轰隆’一声引爆了。

巨大的爆炸声让Tony的耳朵发聋，某种高频的声音在他耳边毫不间断地回响着，但除此之外他什么也听不到。

Tony条件反射地闭紧了双眼，爆炸的冲击力迅速将他打向地面，盔甲碎片击中了他的手臂和背部——

咚。

 

＊


	8. Chapter 8

嘀。嘀。

手术室就是战场。Steve这么想道，目不转睛地盯着玻璃另一头的房间。手术床上躺着的不是别人，正是被盔甲碎片多处割伤的Tony Stark。

这不是Steve第一次了。这不是他第一次看着一个朋友在手术室里经受这番考验，但不论经历过多少次这种事情，Steve也没法真正习惯内心里那种忧虑的焦灼感。此时此刻他只期望这次Tony也能战胜他所对抗的一切，唯一能给Steve一点安慰的只有心率监测器上Tony仍然稳定的心跳。

嘀。嘀。

看着医护人员仔细缝合Tony身上的伤口，他感觉到站在自己身边的Bucky不安地扭动了一下。Steve侧身看了他一眼，对方一言不发地离开了观测窗前，走到过道上的座位坐了下来。

Steve叹了一口气，又看了手术床上的Tony片刻，然后跟随着Bucky的脚步走到他身边的位置坐下。Bucky驼着背，身体前倾地坐在塑料椅子上，手肘搭撑着自己的膝盖。

Steve想起不到半天以前、当他意识到所有引着他们来到中欧的线索都是九头蛇精心安置的骗局时，那种让他浑身发冷的恐慌感再次占据了他，尤其在他们意识到这一切的目的那一刻，Steve感觉自己离开又变回了七十年前火车上那个没能拉住Bucky的他。

他只希望自己这一次不要太迟。

回去的路上Steve一遍遍在心底安慰自己Bucky不会有事的。他已经不是以前Steve认识的那个他了。况且……况且Tony也在他身边，而他清楚的很，钢铁侠绝对没那么容易对付。

等Natasha终于修复双向通讯系统的时候，他们收到的最新一条讯息就是JARVIS的警报，看来他们已经开始战斗了。回到纽约之前Fury详细地给他解释了情况，一到皇后区Steve就立刻搜寻到了在一个屋顶上试图摆脱敌人的Bucky Barnes，看起来他自己能对付。舱门打开的时候，Clint比他先一步到了门口，不由分说地抽出一支箭朝外一射。Steve看到那只箭径直飞向另一个屋顶的方向，钢铁侠对面的人的脖子上就立刻多了一箭。

然而Tony……Tony有点儿不太对劲。

“去帮Bucky，我得去看看钢铁侠出了什么问题。”Steve指令道，Clint点了点头之后便直接跳下了昆式战斗机。Natasha调整了昆式的方位，好让Steve降落在Tony所在的屋顶上，正好看到他摇摇晃晃地越飞越高。

他试图搞清楚发生了什么，可他没多少时间，因为Tony那句大声喊出的警告之后紧接着就是一场让人耳朵发聋的爆炸。Steve伸出手尽力接住掉下来的Tony，然后用盾牌遮住了他们俩，挡住剩下的碎片。等爆炸过去之后，Steve才发现自己怀里已经昏厥的钢铁侠背部受了重伤，大面积的火灼和盔甲碎片都让他血流不止，脑部似乎也受到了冲击。

“TONY！”Steve听到一声嘶吼，抬头看见Bucky直接跨过了两个楼顶之间的距离，迅速向他们跑来。在Steve呼叫紧急医护救援的时候，Bucky蹲跪在Tony身旁查看了一眼他的伤势，嘴唇难以觉察地颤抖着。Steve能看到惊恐和痛苦就像滔天巨浪一样席卷了那双蓝眼睛。

Bucky搬入复仇者大厦的这段时间以来，Steve从未见过他如此惊慌失措的样子，这让他不由得吃了一惊。现在战斗结束了，Steve终于有机会仔细琢磨起Bucky的反应。他能感觉到Bucky和Tony之间一定发生了点什么不同寻常的事情。往好处想，说不定他们现在成了好朋友呢。

他知道自己可以直接问问就坐在旁边的Bucky，但他决定等到对方先对他说话为止。即使坐在这里，他的超级听力也能让他听到手术室里心率监测器发出的轻响声，于是他便一边在心中暗暗数着Tony的心跳，一边耐心等待着沉默的Bucky。

“Stevie，”他的好朋友终于开口道，声音因为长时间未开口而沙哑着，“这都是我的错。九头蛇是为我来的。”

Steve侧头看着他，这次他终于不急于反驳Bucky了，而是仔细打量了一番自己的朋友，在脑海里斟酌着自己该如何安慰他。Bucky的深色长发垂在他的脸颊边，乱糟糟地纠缠在一起，似乎自从战斗以来就没有梳理过。Steve很怀疑如果不是自己坚持，Bucky很可能甚至会对自己身上的伤口不管不顾。

“别因为这个责怪自己。”Steve最后说道，一只手轻轻搭上了对方的肩膀。虽然他没有表现出来，但是Bucky没有躲开他的安抚时，Steve还是暗暗宽慰地松了一口气。他的朋友比他所表现出来的还要敏感。

“他清楚自己在对付什么，Tony那么做的时候一定明白其中潜在的危险。他不会有事的。”他坚定地说，全身心地让自己相信最后一句话。

Bucky转过头来与他对视，那双显然带着痛苦和自责的蓝眼睛里有些什么和以前不太一样了。Steve一时半会儿说不上来到底是什么，但他的直觉告诉他这和Tony有关。

他的直觉一般都挺准确的。

“我原本能做点什么的……”Bucky挣扎着说，然后看到Steve饶有兴趣地挑起一边眉毛，似笑非笑地看着他，“怎么了？你要是想说些什么就快说，别磨蹭。”

“放松点，Buck。只不过是……呃，”Steve有点儿尴尬地耸了耸肩，“我不知道你这么关心他。“

出乎他意料的是Bucky一点儿也没有反驳，反而轻哼了一声，然后颤抖着长长呼出一口气。在Tony受伤以后，Bucky的脸上第一次露出了一个小小的笑容。“你知道，和他相处越久就越没法讨厌这家伙。”

Steve低笑出声。“是啊，我对此深有体会，Buck，”他半戏谑半真诚地说道，然后停顿了片刻后才接着开口，“你们是发生什么了吗？在我们不在的时候？”

Bucky没有看他，目光不确定地躲闪着。“也许？我真的不知道，”他重重叹了一口气，双肩耷拉了下来，“我只知道我愿意做任何事……任何事，Stevie，只要我能再看到那双棕色的大眼睛睁开。我不能……我没法忍受失去他。”

“你我都一样，Buck。”Steve终于捕捉住了对方的目光，给了他一个明了的微笑，然后伸手搂住了对方。Bucky僵硬了片刻后才在他的拥抱里放松下来，Steve假装自己没有注意到紧贴着他胸膛的颤抖和抽噎。

不管Tony Stark到底对他的老朋友做了些什么，Steve能肯定它们都是些好事儿。但是如果那个混蛋敢在这个时候死掉的话，他一定不会放过他的。见鬼，他甚至会为了能朝Tony吼上几个小时跑去把他从死神手上抢回来的。

 

＊


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky走进病房的时候，立刻发现Clint已经在那了。他不清楚对方是怎么做到的，因为他自从战斗之后的这一段时间都没怎么见着Clint的人影。Bucky扫了一眼被窗帘遮起来的窗户，猜想对方也许是从那里进来的。

他走到床边，和Clint一起沉默地注视着双眼紧闭地躺在病床上的Tony Stark。好一段时间里，两个人谁也没有开口说话，病房里只剩下轻微的呼吸声和各种监测仪器的响动。

“你知道，”Clint先打破了沉默，目光仍然停留在Tony苍白的脸上，“对于一个天才来说，他有的时候真的傻到出奇。”他的声音低沉而平稳，隐藏住了大部分的情绪，但那平静表面下的那个难以觉察的裂口让Bucky忍不住抬头看了对方一眼。

Clint没有理会他投来的视线，继续开口说道：“他还会常常做出为了救别人而不顾及自己安危的事儿。”

Bucky轻哼了一声，心里跟针扎了一样难受。“这倒是挺准确的。”他低声说道，目光流连在Tony裸露在被单和病号服外的伤口上。

“我知道他是为什么受伤的，Bucky，”Clint顿了片刻后说道，意味深长地看了他一眼，“我也注意到了你看着他的方式。”

Bucky挑起一边的眉毛看着鹰眼，冷静地等待着对方继续表明他的态度，但Clint只是叹了一口气，抬手拍了拍Bucky的肩膀。“如果你不跟他说明白的话，这家伙恐怕永远都不会有所行动。”

Clint又长长地看了Tony最后一眼，然后走向门口。接着，他好像突然想起什么似地回头对着Bucky。“小心别把他的心摔碎了，我还指望着他帮我升级箭头呢。”然后没有等Bucky的回复就开门走了出去。

Bucky盯着Clint离开的方向好一会儿，然后难以置信地轻轻摇了摇头，脸上多了一个微笑。他很清楚Clint没说出口的话是什么。他没必要说出来，因为他的信息明确得很……Bucky只不过是有点儿没想到Clint会给他个‘亲友团谈话‘。

Bucky拖了一把椅子到床边坐下，静静地注视着Tony因为呼吸而起伏的胸膛。他知道医生提醒过他，由于手术麻药的作用，Tony在几个小时内都不会醒。

但他不在意，因为当Tony醒来的时候，Bucky就会在他身边，哪里也不会去。

Steve和Natasha都在忙着轮流做任务汇报，不过在这期间他们俩都来过一次，给他带来了关于Dr.Banner的消息。他们提到博士在犹他碰上了一些足以让他变绿的‘小’麻烦，不过今天晚上之前就能回到纽约了。Steve还给Bucky带了他的手机，建议他听听音乐还是什么的。

这也许是个好主意，Bucky想到，回想起不久以前工作间里那个充满了摇滚乐的夜晚，试图想明白是不是那个时候他就已经意识到了自己也许会对Tony有感情。他把手机上的音乐打开，放在床头的桌子上，然后整个人缩进靠背椅子里。

等到Bucky几乎快睡着的时候，他才突然听到病床上那个沙哑的声音咕哝了一句什么，这让他瞬间抬起头来看向Tony。 

Tony的眼睛仍然闭着，但他显然试图咽了咽口水，然后轻声说：“Muse。这首叫什么来着？Space Dementia？”

“一点儿没错，傻瓜，”Bucky说道，欣喜地注视着正在渐渐睁开眼的对方，“你现在感觉怎么样？”

“就像Thor给我的脑袋上来了一锤子，嗷，”Tony说道，在试图挪动自己身子的时候因为疼痛而呻吟了一声，“还有我浑身都在疼。”

Bucky的脸上挂着一个微笑，放纵自己沉浸在听着Tony说话声的喜悦中。Tony的声音比平时微弱和嘶哑得多，可那语调和富有磁性的音色却让人什么时候都不会认错。

“是吗？也许这会给你个教训，让你下次别再搞出这种鬼事来了。”Bucky轻哼道，目光一刻也舍不得离开Tony。

“你是在担心我吗，大兵？”Tony戏谑地说道，努力扯起一个笑容，靠着床头的枕头试图稍微坐起来一些，“我真是深受感动。”

Bucky伸手帮他调整身体之后意识到现在可能是个说出自己想说的话的好时机 。他知道自己可以等到Tony出院之后再找他谈谈，但他不确定对方会不会又开始躲躲闪闪。“Tony，有些话我一直想跟你说——”

“等等，我们真的要现在谈吗？我是说，正好在我还躺在病床上哪儿也不能去的时候？”Tony佯装冒犯地说道，一双眼睛瞪得大大的。

“是的，正是现在，”Bucky坚持地说道，然后清晰可闻地叹了一口气，“老天，难道每次别人想要告诉你他们有多么喜欢你的时候，都要把你绑在椅子上顺便堵住你的嘴才行吗？”

“那得看那个人是不是——等一下？你刚才是说了‘喜欢’我吗？不是你受够了我那些调情还有哄你和我一起消磨时间的小把戏，想让我彻底停下？”Tony不敢置信地眯起眼看着Bucky，语气迟钝得就像是他的大脑暂时忘了怎么运转。

Tony的最后一句话让Bucky轻笑出声，但他也几乎是立刻意识到Tony的话不全是开玩笑。“你知道，大部分人只能过那么一辈子，也许有些人比别人多个几年或者几十年，但他们都只有那么一程可以走。我是说，要是你因为什么不幸的事情不小心提前退出了，那生命也就结束了，”Bucky慢慢开口道，没有直接回答Tony的问题，“可我，Tony，不知是出于什么匪夷所思的缘故，我得到了第二次机会。”

Tony几乎屏住呼吸地看着Bucky，显然终于打算安静下来听对方说话。Bucky重重吞咽了一下，想到自己很长一段时间都没有一口气说过这么多话了，但他此时却感到比以往还要轻松。他想让Tony知道自己对他的感觉，所以这很值得。

“我花了许多时间试图证明这样活着是正确的，是有意义的……但只有和你在一起的时候，我才开始感觉像我自己，Tony，”Bucky继续说道，小心翼翼地控制着自己的语气别那么充满希望，“我也不知道这是什么原因，不过也许你这个天才能想得出来。”

Bucky说完之后，目光急切地在Tony脸上搜索着任何反应。当他看到对方犹豫的表情时，Bucky感到自己的心被猛然往下一扯。

“你确定吗？也许你还没有考虑清楚，这可能不会是个好主意……” Tony慢慢说道，低垂着眼帘，语气就好像已经在期待着Bucky的犹豫和退缩，“比如说，我知道没人喜欢我搞出这样的事情来，但我不能保证它不会再发生。你值得比我更好的。”他指了指自己身上和脸上的伤口，似乎下了很大决心才重新把视线投向Bucky的脸，但Tony没在直视他的眼睛，而是紧张地盯着他眼睛下面的那一小片皮肤。 

“比一个会彻夜不睡帮队友升级装备、费尽心思给朋友准备礼物的天才亿万富翁超级英雄Tony天杀的Stark更好？抱歉，我恐怕剩下的人选不多了。”Bucky不无调侃地说道，看到Tony的脸上多了一点微笑，但他看着Bucky的样子就像是看着某件他想要拥有却无法下定决心靠近的东西一样，眼神里仍然有着一丝不确定。

Bucky有点儿紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，注意到Tony几乎是条件反射般地把目光挪到了他的嘴唇上。“Tony，听我说。如果我身为士兵的那段时间里教会了我一件事，那就是别犹豫去做自己想做的事情，别浪费时间等待……因为你永远不知道下一次的战场上会发生什么，”Bucky毫不犹豫地一口气说道，流利得就好像他在镜子前排练过无数次一样（他发誓真的没有），“而现在我最想要做的事情，就是吻吻你那双可爱到该死的嘴唇。如果你打算阻止我的话，现在还——”

然而Bucky没能说完这句话，因为Tony突然一把将他拉近，用嘴唇堵回了他剩下的句子。

这个吻短暂又近乎纯洁，仅仅是一双唇瓣贴紧了另一双，但Bucky不在乎，因为那可是Tony在吻他啊！

片刻之后他才稍稍松开了Bucky一些。 “想这么做好一会儿了。”Tony轻声说道，那双Bucky思念的棕色大眼睛正与他对视着，他想不出为什么自己现在才注意到那目光里的渴求。

Bucky咧嘴一笑，再次俯身吻上了Tony的双唇，缓慢又热情地舔舐着他的唇瓣，吸吮Tony的下唇直到他发出一声清晰可闻的呻吟。Tony握住了他的左手，Bucky一边与他十指相扣，一边加深了这个吻，另一只手轻柔地托住Tony的后脑。

嘀嘀嘀！

心率监测器突然发出的警报让两个人都下了一大跳，紧接着医生和Steve都冲了进来，正好撞见Bucky半个身子俯在Tony身上的样子。

“噢……呃……天哪，”Steve张大了嘴结结巴巴地说，试图躲闪着他们俩的目光，脸上也多出了两团可疑的红晕，“刚才监测器警报表示Tony的心跳过快，我以为……我以为出了什么意外，我……”

Tony和Bucky瞪着他，两个人都没有说话。Steve快速退到门边，一只手握住门把手。“看来你们……聊得不错，我就先不打扰了。”然后他就飞快地关上了门，留下屋内仍然保持着搂抱姿势的两个人，这让他们一下子大笑出声。Tony尽量让自己保持动作的平稳，因为他一笑起来身上的缝线仍会扯得他发疼。

“我真的讨厌死医院了。”最后Tony抱怨道。

“医生说了，明天下午之前你不许出院。”

“明天？他们都疯了，”Tony装作一脸不可置信地说，半心半意地翻了个白眼，“别指望着我能在这个鬼地方多呆一分钟。”

Bucky给了他一个充满喜爱的笑容，然后抬起Tony的手逐个亲吻他的指关节。“我知道。不过好歹他们允许我在这陪着你。”

Tony深吸了一口气，目光扫过那些Bucky刚刚吻过的地方，然后又重新对上他的双眼。“好吧。我想那还不算太坏。”

是啊，那还不算太坏。事实上……

……Bucky从未感觉那么好过。


End file.
